Nas entrelinhas
by Maethril
Summary: "Se o tempo é circular, então tudo acontece ao mesmo tempo."
1. Capítulo primeiro

**Título:** Nas entrelinhas

**Sinopse: **"Se o tempo é circular, então tudo acontece ao mesmo tempo."

**N/A: **Sempre relutei em escrever qualquer história que se passasse no universo 616 porque acho extremamente complicado, cheio de incongruências e muitos pontos para costurar. Indo contra o meu próprio conselho, estou aqui me aventurando. Como a série Rogue & Gambit serviu justamente para colocar a história longa e complicada do relacionamento desses dois personagens em perspectiva, escolhi começar por aqui. Assim, essa fic vai se passar dentro dessa série. Mesmo achando os diálogos bem redondinhos, não os copiei _ipsis litteris_, mas usei quase todas as cenas do gibi e acrescentei outras novas. Enfim, espero que gostem da fic (a série é altamente recomendada).

**xXxXx**

**N**aqueles tempos estranhos, era difícil para ele encontrar o seu lugar. Mesmo o Instituto Xavier, o qual ele havia chamado de lar por tantos anos, então parecia alienígena e opressor. Era como se ele não fosse mais bem-vindo. Tanto era perdoado, tanto era esquecido e, ainda assim, era custoso para ele deixar o passado para trás; sempre voltava a procurar por quem amava, desejando capturar o sentimento que mais próximo se assemelhava à felicidade, em um ciclo doloroso de nostalgia.

Ele parou à porta da sala de controle da Sala de Perigo e sorriu genuinamente ao ver Tempestade. Uma amiga de longa data, motivo pelo qual ele havia se juntado aos X-Men, talvez uma das poucas pessoas que nunca havia lhe dado as costas.

Vestido para combate, com o cajado em riste, ele recostou o ombro direito confortavelmente na lateral da porta, sentindo o aço frio transpassar o seu casaco. "Será que voltei no tempo?" ele disse com um tom cínico feito para provocá-la. "Uma simulação com sentinelas, Tempestinha?"

O canto dos lábios dela se contorceu ao retrucar: "Você e esse apelido infernal. Quando ele vai morrer, Gambit?"

"Acredito que nunca, Tempestinha" ele retrucou ironicamente. "Não se pode matar um apelido. Suas reclamações o fortalecem."

Esta era a dinâmica dos dois: ele dizia algo para provocá-la, ela rebatia, fingindo estar irritada.

Tempestade fingidamente bufou antes de replicar: "Respondendo a sua pergunta, a simulação com sentinelas foi solicitada."

"_D'accord_" Gambit anuiu entediado. "Não estamos meio velhos para joguinhos na Sala de Perigo?"

"A Vampira está lá dentro" disse Tempestade sem rodeios, sabendo que chamaria a atenção dele. Ororo sabia por experiência que a vida que levavam sempre ficava no caminho do romance. Havia mágoas e cicatrizes difíceis de ignorar. Não seria hiperbólico dizer que muito havia ficado no caminho dos dois sulistas. Mas Ororo estaria mentindo se dissesse que não havia sempre torcido por eles.

"Por que não me disse antes?" Gambit perguntou retoricamente. "Me coloca lá dentro" ele nunca perderia a chance de jogar, menos ainda quando Vampira estava envolvida.

Ao caminhar em direção à porta de entrada que levava diretamente à ação, ao palco onde as simulações ocorriam, Gambit mentiu para si mesmo ao fingir que não se sentia animado por estar prestes a fazer um passeio por estradas tão nostálgicas. A porta automática partiu ao meio, revelando um cenário ao mesmo tempo familiar e artificial, um conflito que evidenciava o longo tempo desde que Gambit estivera em uma simulação como aquela.

Deu um passo para dentro da sala gigantesca com toda ginga e confiança intrínsecas à sua personalidade e seus olhos inevitavelmente procuraram por vampira. Gambit percebeu (lutando para negar o conflito de sentimentos que o assolava) que não a via há meses. Meses que pareciam anos. Contraditoriamente, a agitação da vida que levavam às vezes fazia o tempo passar depressa demais. Às vezes parecia que pouco havia mudado. Então por que ele sentia que nada era o mesmo?

Seus últimos encontros com Vampira haviam sido desajeitados e resultado do acaso. Não se assemelhavam em nada ao que costumava ser, com toda a paixão e o desejo desesperador que não poderia ser consumado. Atualmente, nas raras vezes que se cruzavam, havia as palavras educadas de dois velhos amigos que haviam perdido o contado ao longo dos anos e então sentiam uma estranheza arrebatadora na presença um do outro. Estranheza que cada vez mais engolia a atração física que ainda existia entre eles.

Não importava quantas vezes admitissem que seu relacionamento não havia dado certo e nunca daria. Eles haviam tentado tantas vezes e sempre eram vítimas das circunstâncias ou de eles mesmos. Eram como viciados voltando apenas para sofrer um pouco mais após um breve momento de felicidade. Era como se não importassem quantas vezes eles se separassem e decidissem que havia acabado, que finalmente seria a última vez. Sempre restavam resquícios de algo mais profundo. Talvez se eles houvessem realmente superado um ao outro as coisas seriam diferentes. E esta quase certeza de que não havia acabado – de que nunca acabaria – os torturava e lancinava. O único remédio era se manter afastados e, assim, não ser constantemente lembrados do seu fracasso. Gambit sabia disso em seu íntimo e, contudo, estava prestes a cometer o mesmo erro novamente. Mais uma vez se tornava o viciado que ansiava por deixar a abstinência.

A porta da Sala de perigo se fechou atrás de Gambit e a voz automática soou:

_Novo jogador. Codinome: Gambit. _

Ouvir aquele nome fez o coração de Vampira acelerar. Com força de vontade, ela fez com que a irritação prevalecesse e a demonstrou revirando os olhos. "É uma sessão fechada, Gambit!" ela gritou no meio de um voo, que destruiu uma sentinela, partindo-a ao meio e em milhares de estilhaços.

"Reclame com a sala de controle" Gambit retorquiu com a voz profunda à medida que dava passos resolutos em direção à ação. Seus olhos emanando energia devido à antecipação.

"Tempestade?" Vampira berrou mais uma vez; um berro que indagava por quê.

Um clique do microfone e a voz de Tempestade soou por toda a sala, alta e clara mesmo em meio à destruição. "Você disse que queria uma surpresa, Vampira" podia-se notar o riso na voz da bruxa do tempo.

Vampira bufou antes de dizer: "Se você tá dentro Gambit, então manda ver."

Um sorriso sarcástico se formou nos lábios dele. "Estava esperando um convite formal" e cartas energizadas, brilhando rosadas de poder, foram arremessadas de suas mãos ágeis, acertando uma das sentinelas em cheio no peito. "Você sabe como sou com as minhas boas maneiras."

"Ah, claro. Você e boas maneiras. Palavras que eu associaria" ela retrucou, voltando o rosto sutilmente na direção dele ao mesmo tempo em que acertava um soco na sentinela mais próxima. Notou a satisfação nas feições do rosto dele e sentiu o peito apertar e os cantos dos olhos arderem. Chegou à conclusão de que aquela simulação havia sido um erro, pois trouxe recordações dolorosas e profundas demais. A enxurrada de sentimentos a desestabilizou e, em um instante de descuido, ela percebeu, tarde demais, que estava prestes a ser atingida e não conseguiu evitar ser esmagada pelo punho descomunal de uma das sentinelas.

"Vampira!" Gambit gritou assim que a viu cair sob o peso do impacto.

Não importava que Gambit sabia que Vampira era novamente invulnerável. Havia algo de desesperador em ver alguém que se amava sumir de baixo de toneladas de aço. Era como se o racional fosse anulado pelas emoções. Em momentos como aquele, Gambit se esquecia do seu treinamento como ladrão e como X-Men, e temia pela vida dela. Estava ciente do quanto isso era perigoso. Era por esta razão que ele e Vampira justos em batalha nunca fora uma boa ideia. Em uma situação real, uma distração como aquela poderia ser fatal. Ainda assim, Gambit saltou com o cajado em riste e o fincou no punho roxo do gigante, energizando-o até causar uma explosão gigantesca. Como em um gesto simbólico, ele fez um escudo com o próprio corpo para proteger a garota com pele indestrutível.

A sala anunciou o fim da sequência.

Deitada de costas no chão, Vampira se encontrou paralisada, olvidada da irritação anterior. Tê-lo tão perto fazia lembranças demais emergirem. Era familiar demais. Confortável demais. Perigoso demais. "Estava sob controle" ela balbuciou, sem conseguir se mover; sequer notou que inconscientemente havia envolvido o braço direito no pescoço dele.

"Claro, mas assim é mais divertido, não é?" ele disse com a voz baixa e rouca, como se tudo ao redor houvesse desaparecido. As vozes ao fundo eram quase inaudíveis. Sempre fora assim com os dois: todo o mundo se tornava um borrão e então havia apenas eles. "Você escolheu o programa de treinamento?" ele perguntou, também levemente atordoado com a familiaridade da situação.

"E daí?"

"Parece que você está ansiando por um pouco do passado" e o seu rosto de aproximou do dela.

"U-um tempo mais fácil, talvez" ela gaguejou, sentindo o perigo espreitar, os lábios dele tão próximos dos seus. "Não o passado" disse, finalmente conseguindo sair do transe e recuperando a voz. Empurrou o rosto dele para longe com a mão enluvada.

Gambit trazia o imprevisível em Vampira, e como sempre fora, ela lidava com este fato correndo para longe o mais rápido que conseguia.

Ele a assistiu sair pela porta, rápida e decididamente, como em uma repetição interminável. As últimas palavras dela ressonando em sua cabeça. Então era isso que ele era? Apenas um fragmento do passado? Fosse por vingança mesquinha, fosse por mágoa ou sentimentos verdadeiros que o impediam de se afastar, Gambit não deixaria as coisas como estavam.

* * *

Gambit guardou no bolso o ás de espadas com o qual vinha brincando durante o caminho pelo corredor e bateu à porta do escritório de Kitty, atual líder dos X-Men.

"O que você quer conversar comigo, Kitty?" ele perguntou sem rodeios assim que pisou dentro da sala.

Kitty Pryde mostrou um sorriso de político ao vê-lo; deitou a caneta que usava sobre a mesa e cruzou os dedos das mãos, gesto que remetia ao Professor Xavier. "Vou direto ao ponto" ela começou, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos assim que ele havia se acomodado na cadeira do outro lado da mesa. "Preciso que você vá em uma missão um pouco... diferente. Descobrimos um lugar" ela abriu hologramas com fotos do tal lugar "uma ilha, vendida como 'retiro privado' que promete 'libertar mutantes de traumas.'"

"Parece imensamente suspeito" ele disse, estreitando os olhos.

Kitty concordou com a cabeça. "Também acho. A verdade é que os mutantes que procuraram essa ilha estão desaparecendo, como se deixassem de existir – por falta de palavra melhor – e ficam vagando. Precisamos de uma dupla para fazer reconhecimento."

Gambit ponderou por apenas um instante, passando o indicador e o polegar pelo lábio inferior. O tom de voz de Kitty fazia parecer que ela pediria algo intragável e Gambit estava curioso para descobrir por quê. "Eu sou o cara certo pra esse tipo de missão, mas estou curioso pra saber quem você vai mandar comigo."

Kitty sorriu de maneira quase tímida. "Precisamos de um casal."

"Ah..." ele exclamou solenemente.

Kitty umedeceu os lábios e inclinou o corpo para a frente antes de continuar. "Supomos que há telepatas por lá, que podem verificar a legitimidade dos casais."

Gambit segurou o olhar dela, mas Kitty não se abalou. "Você já falou com a Vampira?"

"Ainda não" ela respondeu evasiva.

Gambit ficou em silêncio, deslizou as costas pelo encosto da cadeira e apoiou o queixo sobre o punho esquerdo antes de lançar um olhar de esgueira para a garota do outro lado da mesa. Sabia o motivo pelo qual havia sido o primeiro a saber da missão. "A Vampira não vai gostar."

Kitty sorriu sem mostrar os dentes, pois já sabia disso. "Vou conversar com ela e usar minha influência de líder. Você está dentro, Gambit?"

Ele hesitou por apenas um instante. "Estou."

* * *

O ás de espadas voltou a correr pelos seus dedos à medida que Gambit caminhava sem rumo por um dos corredores da mansão. Ponderava se deveria conversar com Vampira antes de Kitty, para prepará-la para a conversa que viria. Resolveu deixar para o acaso. Bateria na porta do quarto dela, se Vampira não estivesse, ele deixaria de lado.

Ela não estava. Com um suspiro decepcionado, Gambit voltava para o seu próprio quarto quando os seus ouvidos aguçados capturaram passos se aproximando. Ele parou e se escorou contra a parede. Vampira passou com a cabeça baixa, sem notar a presença dele. Então Gambit a chamou.

Vampira estremeceu de susto e se voltou na direção dele, irritada. "Um dia ainda vou colocar um sino em você" disse rápida e atropeladamente.

"Vamos sair pra jantar?" ele ofereceu ao dar um passo na direção dela. Seu rosto mostrando interesse, que, na realidade, servia para mascarar o que quer que estivesse sentindo verdadeiramente. Ela parou e ele a tocou abaixo dos ombros, jogada que poderia ter apenas dois desfechos: ela fugiria mais rápido ou hesitaria. Como Gambit havia previsto, ela hesitou.

"Eu não sei" Vampira respondeu ao se encolher. Não importava quanto tempo passasse e o quanto ela amadurecia, sua indecisão permanecia sendo um de seus maiores defeitos.

Gambit, por sua vez, não conseguiu evitar sentir uma pitada de irritação. Seria mais fácil se ela simplesmente dissesse não. Sua incerteza sempre abria brechas para ele tentar mais uma vez. "Não precisa ser nada demais" ele continuou, evitando questionar suas próprias motivações. "Mesmo que a gente não esteja junto, você ainda é a minha melhor amiga. Será que não posso jantar com a minha melhor amiga?"

Não era tão simples assim, ele bem sabia. Eles seriam amantes ou não seriam nada. Seu passado juntos não permitiria que fossem apenas amigos sem que houvesse tensão sexual. Mas Gambit estava tentando, sem entender por quê, mesmo que parecesse inútil e redundante.

"Nunca é só jantar" ela disse com a voz fraca, fechando os olhos apertados por um instante, empurrando para longe uma lembrança particularmente pungente. Se permitisse, todos os sentimentos voltariam à tona. Remy sabia disso e ainda assim insistia em abrir feridas que nunca cicatrizaram. Parecia crueldade. Ela se afastou de leve, antes que ele conseguisse de alguma forma fazê-la mudar de ideia.

Silêncio caiu sobre eles. Era absurdo como mesmo depois de tantos anos, seus papéis continuavam imutáveis: ele a procurava, ela fugia. Se Gambit soubesse que de fato não poderia haver mais nada entre eles se manteria o mais longe possível; contudo, sabia que Vampira ainda sentia algo por ele. Assim, novamente, ele tentava se convencer da ideia ridícula de que poderiam ser só amigos, que poderiam passar algumas horas juntos cordialmente falando do tempo e confidenciando sobre outros relacionamentos.

"Não acho que seja uma boa ideia" ela disse com firmeza, irrompendo aquele silêncio angustiante e se afastando dele a passos largos.

Foi o bastante para Gambit perder a paciência. Fechou a cara e cruzou os braços. Havia sempre um limite. "Você sempre pensa demais em tudo."

"Um de nós dois tem que fazer isso" ela disse, irritadiça, mas sem se voltar para ele. Então, mudou de ideia e olhou na direção dele, por cima do ombro. "Você sabe que eu perdi o controle dos meus poderes de novo, né?" sua pergunta soou como um desafio; entretanto, sua irritação estava voltada contra ela mesma, para sua inabilidade de controle, para o seu medo sempre presente.

A voz dele suavizou. "Eu sei. Não impor—" ele começou a dizer. Era o discurso que parecia repetir eternamente. Mas foi interrompido por Kitty chamando por Vampira.

"Desculpa, Remy" mas ela não olhou para trás.

Fugiu o mais rápido que pôde.

* * *

Vampira caminhou com passos firmes e pesados após deixar a sala de Kitty. Seguiu para encontrar Gambit para adiantá-lo sobre a missão e, quem sabe, persuadi-lo a recusá-la. Kitty, astuciosa, havia conseguido fazer Vampira se sentir culpada a ponto de aceitar a missão. Agora, vagando pelos corredores, tentando esfriar a cabeça, achava que talvez pudessem encontrar outra solução, ela apenas precisava convencer Gambit a dizer não.

Ela respirou fundo à medida que se aproximava do quarto de Gambit. Encontrou a porta entreaberta e bateu de leve, espiando dentro. "Preciso conversar com você" ela disse, então notou que ele fazia as malas. Ela enrugou as sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços, recusando-se a reconhecer que entendera a situação.

"É sobre a missão?" Gambit perguntou ao se voltar para ela rapidamente, com uma expressão imparcial.

Ela puxou o ar profunda e ruidosamente, tentando controlar a frustração. "Você já sabia?"

"_Oui_."

"E você só concordou?"

O tom acusatório dela fez com que Gambit deixasse as roupas de lado e se voltasse na direção dela. "Por que não? É uma missão como qualquer outra" ele disse, e, apesar das próprias palavras também estava relutante e desconfortável, como se duvidasse das próprias motivações. Todavia, não fugiria da missão, mesmo a tendo aceitado a contragosto, como tinha certeza de que Vampira também fizera.

Ela sentiu a garganta secar e os braços cruzados intensificaram o aperto. "Vamos ter que fingir que somos um casal."

As feições dele escureceram. "Já fomos um casal."

"Eu sei, mas..." era tão frustrante que ela perdeu as palavras. "Não te incomoda ter que fingir?" ela perguntou, mas se arrependeu imediatamente. "Deixa pra lá" apressou-se a acrescentar antes que ele de fato oferecesse uma resposta. Ela girou nos calcanhares para fugir quando ele a chamou. Ela o encarou novamente ou, pelo menos, tentou. Havia tanto ressentimento no rosto dele que ela rezou em silêncio para que terminasse logo.

"É tão ruim assim passar alguns dias a sós comigo?"

A mágoa na voz dele era palpável, refletia a dor que também era dela. Vampira sentiu que ia desmoronar. Houve um tempo em que teria dado tudo para estar com ele. Naquele momento, porém, sua cabeça rodava e seus lábios se moviam como de um peixe fora d'água. Com os olhos molhados, ela fugiu, sem oferecer resposta.

Remy permaneceu imóvel, olhando para a porta que ela batera ao sair. Doía. Fingir, contudo, era sua especialidade. Portanto, ele terminou de fazer a mala e trocou de roupa. Partiriam dentro de duas horas.

* * *

Vampira bateu a porta do próprio quarto e estagnou sem saber o que fazer. Seu peito subia e descia lentamente à medida que tentava controlar a respiração pesada. Inspirava pela boca ruidosamente e expirava vagarosamente até conseguir impedir que lágrimas caíssem. Ela então se sentou na cama, apoiou os cotovelos nas coxas e o rosto nas mãos e se deixou levar pelo pranto. Seu corpo convulsionava enquanto ruídos fracos escapavam de sua garganta. As lembranças que ela tão bravamente lutara para afastar irromperam em uma onda de dor e mágoa.

Ela havia aceitado jantar com ele, muitos meses antes.

_O embaraço e o estranhamento de sair para jantar apenas como amigos foram passando à medida que as taças de vinho esvaziavam. Foram relaxando até que as gargalhadas passaram a vir fácil, assim como provocações e comentários sarcásticos que remetiam a um passado repleto de lembranças felizes e divertidas. Em momentos como aquele era fácil esquecer a dor. _

_Em algum momento, Remy sugeriu que fossem para o seu apartamento, e ela não disse não. Sentaram-se no sofá, com mais uma taça na mão. Vampira começou a se sentir embriagada, mas Remy parecia tão lúcido quanto antes de beber. _

"_Você é fraca com bebidas. Sempre foi" ele constatou com um sorrisinho após ela mencionar o fato._

_Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha em desaprovação. "Pois todos aqueles jogos envolvendo bebidas e baralho que você _inocentemente_ me apresentou me deixaram mais resistente."_

_Ele gargalhou alto. "Você sempre perdia no _strip poker_, _chére_." _

_Ela mordeu o lábio inferior antes de abrir um sorriso travesso. "Eu perdia de propósito." _

_Ele retribuiu o sorriso. Por pouco não se inclinou para beijá-la. Vampira levou a taça até os lábios e o momento se foi._

"_Mesmo sem beber" ele disse, após deitar sua taça sobre a mesa de centro; ela fez o mesmo. "você já é normalmente impulsiva."_

"_Acho que aprendi a me controlar" ela disse, se ajeitando para ficar mais confortável. _

"_Isso é difícil de acreditar, _chère_."_

_Ela o olhou nos olhos, com as pálpebras cerradas. "Você sempre sabe quando estou blefando."_

"_Por isso você sempre perdia no pôquer" ele retrucou. "O que você quer fazer?" perguntou, sabendo exatamente qual era a resposta. _

"_Algo que não devo" e ainda assim, ela se inclinou de leve para mais perto dele. _

"_Por que não?"_

"_Porque é complicado."_

"_Sempre foi complicado."_

"_É, sempre foi."_

_E naquele momento Remy percebeu o erro imperdoável que havia sido convidá-la para sair como amigos. A atração física arrebatadora ainda estava sempre presente. Entretanto, a dor e a decepção também estavam. Momentos de serenidade como aquele mascaravam a dor que nunca havia se dissipado de fato. Gambit estaria mentindo se dissesse que sua mágoa havia passado. No fim de tudo, ela o havia descartado. Que direito ela tinha de estar ali o olhando daquela forma? Foi quando Gambit encontrou uma maneira de saciar seu desejo por ela e puni-la ao mesmo tempo. _

"_Não precisa ser com amor" ele disse antes de beijá-la. Não um beijo terno, mas um impositivo, com sua língua dura e molhada controlando a dela. Vampira retribuiu (mais tarde culparia a bebida, mesmo sabendo que era mentira) achando que a intensidade e a falta de suavidade, que ele sempre demonstrara com ela, se devessem à pressa para compensar todo o tempo que ficaram separados. Ele estava certo: ela era impulsiva. Ou melhor, ela gostava quando era impulsiva. Ponderar demais a deixava infeliz. Com isso, se Vampira tivesse pensando melhor naquele momento, teria fugido dali o mais rápido que conseguisse. Contudo, no seu íntimo, ela o desejava, o amava de formas que fugiam da sua compreensão, de forma tão intensa que a amedrontava. _

_A mão dele subiu pela coxa dela até as nádegas. Vampira elevou o corpo e se sentou no colo dele, uma perna de cada lado. Ele ergueu o vestido dela e o retirou apressadamente. Com a mesma pressa ela retirou a camisa dele. Ele se pôs em pé, as pernas dela entrelaçaram os quadris dele, e ele caminhou até o quarto com algumas peças de roupa ficando pelo caminho. Ele a deitou na cama e sua boca desceu do pescoço dela até os seios. Rapidamente todas as roupas restantes se encontravam no chão. Ela enrolou as pernas ao redor dele novamente e ele deslizou para dentro dela, aplicando a pressão e a velocidade que ele sabia que a deixavam louca. _

_Ela procurou pelos olhos dele e não os encontrou. Suas bocas não mais se tocaram. Ele não disse nem uma palavra, apenas continuou os movimentos repetitivos e mecânicos que causavam o efeito desejado sobre ela. Mesmo com a estranheza do ato, ela se deixou levar, se deixou guiar, se deixou virar até estar apoiada nos joelhos e nas mãos. Mordeu o lábio de prazer quando o sentiu dentro dela novamente. Sentiu-se quase paralisada, sofrendo com a indiferença dele, mas gemendo em êxtase a cada movimento. As mãos dele segurando os lados dos quadris dela, fazendo-a quase uivar de prazer a cada batida intensa e funda. As mãos dela cederam e ela se apoiou nos cotovelos, agarrando o lençol com os dedos. A mudança leve de posição tornou a sensação que os movimentos dele causavam ainda mais tórrida e irrefreável. Ela por fim gritou enquanto seu corpo convulsionava em gozo emanando dentre suas pernas, ouviu um gemido saindo da garganta dele e o aperto das mãos desapareceu. _

_Ele rolou para o lado, apanhou um maço de cigarros do criado-mudo, acendeu um e o tragou com satisfação, recostado nu contra a cabeceira. Ela caiu deitada de lado e o encarou atordoada. Desta vez, ao contrário de todas as outras, ele não a abraçou por trás, não a cobriu com o lençol, não a beijou no ombro, não murmurou ao seu ouvido que a amava. _

_Ela se sentou, ainda resfolegando, puxou o lençol amarrotado firmemente contra o corpo, se sentindo estranhamente exposta, como se sua nudez a tornasse vulnerável. "O que foi isso?" ela perguntou com a garganta seca e embargada. _

_Ele virou o rosto na direção dela, soltou a fumaça lentamente a encarando como se a pergunta dela tivesse sido estúpida. "Sexo" respondeu em seu tom mais sarcástico. "Se eu tiver que te explicar como funciona..."_

_O sorriso cafajeste que ele lançou a fez se sentir como mais uma na cama dele. Era como ele queria que ela se sentisse. Era como queria puni-la, mesmo doendo nele imensamente. Era o que ela merecia por tê-lo descartado como um brinquedo do qual havia enjoado. _

_Ela não tentou conversar, apenas levantou e apanhou suas roupas com pressa. Encarou-o com raiva antes de lhe dar as costas. Ele permaneceu deitado, e ouviu a porta bater._

* * *

No horário programado, os dois embarcaram no jato privado que os levaria diretamente à ilha.

Vampira chegou instantes depois de Gambit e evitou olhar na sua direção. Ainda assim, sentou-se ao lado dele, na poltrona da janela. Tinha esperança de que talvez pudessem ter uma conversa civilizada em algum momento, já que a viagem seria longa.

Gambit não disse nada tampouco esboçou alguma reação quando ela se sentou. _Paraíso_, ele repetiu mentalmente, imaginando o quão inapropriado o nome daquela ilha seria.

Vampira se focou na vista fora da janela, por mais que houvesse apenas o azul do céu e do mar.

Aproximadamente dez minutos haviam transcorrido quando Gambit decidiu retomar seu personagem e quebrar o silêncio. "Pela primeira vez me mandaram para uma missão que tem a minha cara" ele disse e relaxou a postura, com as pernas esticadas à frente e as mãos atrás da cabeça. "Esperei anos por esse tratamento... jato privado, champanhe, tudo do bom e do melhor!"

Ela não tirou o olhar da janela enquanto o ouvia tagarelar. Ao contrário dele, sua postura era ereta e dura. "A Kitty podia ter me dito que você já tinha concordado em ir."

"Não acredito que você duvidou" ele disse com um sorriso ao se curvar levemente na direção dela. É claro que ele mesmo havia duvidado. Sua postura, contudo, não entregava suas ressalvas.

Vampira se afastou da aproximação dele. "É que ultimamente as coisas estão..."

"Estão o quê?" ele perguntou antes que ela terminasse. "As mesmas de sempre?" às vezes parecia que eles viviam em um loop. Gambit chegou ainda mais perto, aproximando os dedos do rosto dela, desafiando-a. Seu personagem fingindo interesse, quando na verdade, ele queria ver até onde ela iria.

Vampira se encolheu e se afastou do toque dele. "Remy... eu... meus poderes... não posso" ela gaguejou, em uma repetição macabra das primeiras vezes que ele tentara tocá-la anos antes.

Gambit, por sua vez, só percebia o quanto estava farto daquele discurso quando o ouvia novamente. Sempre a mesma desculpa esfarrapada. Quando ela havia finalmente obtido controle dos seus poderes, ele estava lá ao seu lado. Entendeu quando ela disse que precisava de tempo para pensar. Pensar nele e neles. Continuou ao seu lado, nunca a pressionando, apenas a apoiando. E ela, em troca, lhe dera as costas. O período de cordialidade forçada foi provavelmente a pior fase. Depois disso, viam-se esporadicamente, e, ainda assim, doía toda a vez.

Gambit deveria gostar de sofrer por continuar a procurá-la. Era como comida apimentada: ele sabia que se arrependeria após uma dose alta, mas sempre voltava querendo mais. "Seus poderes o quê?" ele esbravejou, perdendo a paciência, começando a repensar sua ida naquela missão. "Não ter controle não impediu você de beijar o Deadpool" ele acusou, mesmo sabendo que não tinha o direito. Eles não estavam juntos à época, mas ele não conseguia segurar, era frustrante demais, mesmo estando ciente de sua hipocrisia. Gambit não era nenhum santo. Nunca ficava sozinho na cama quando não queria ficar. Para um cara como ele era fácil até demais. Se fosse contar quantas mulheres haviam passado pela sua cama, certamente já teria perdido a conta há muito tempo. Em contrapartida, contaria nos dedos de uma mão os relacionamentos que duraram mais que alguns dias. Porém, Remy não se sentia culpado, pois gostava da excitação do flerte, da conquista, do sexo casual. E ele sempre deixava claro que não passava disso; nada de café da manhã na cama ou ligar no dia seguinte, era descompromissado, apenas pelo prazer carnal. E era exatamente por esse motivo que doía nele pensar que aquele beijo pudesse ter significado alguma coisa para ela. "O Deadpool, Vampira. Deadpool" sua indignação parecia crescer. "Ele não tem rosto."

"Eu não beijei o Deadpool" ela começou a dizer, com a indignação estampada no rosto.

Ele bufou. "Pode parar, Vampira. A rede de fofoca dos X-Men parece um telefone sem fio. Oito pessoas me ligaram para contar. Oito!"

Vampira cruzou os braços indignada pelo comentário ridículo dele. "Você acha que eu não recebo ligações? Quantas vezes você acha que me ligaram por sua causa durante todos esses anos, Remy?" então, em um momento de sobriedade, ela resolveu mudar de tática. "Aliás, eu não tinha terminado. Eu ia dizer que não beijei o Deadpool. Dei uns amassos nele. Grande diferença" ela sabia exatamente como provocá-lo, quais botões apertar para irritá-lo. Mexer com sua vaidade era sempre infalível. Gambit ficou sem reação. "E quer saber? Com rosto ou sem rosto, ele beija muito bem" ela virou o rosto para o lado para esconder o sorrisinho de satisfação por vê-lo boquiaberto. "Vai ver que não ter um rosto faz as pessoas, sei lá... se esforçarem mais. Talvez gente bonita como você consiga tudo fácil demais."

"Você... você está insinuando que o Deadpool beija melhor do que eu?"

"Você que disse, _Cajun_. Eu não."

Gambit piscou repetidas vezes até sair do torpor. "Você só pode tá zuando com a minha cara" percebeu pelo tom jocoso dela que não passava de provocação e sua confiança voltou a toda. "Aposto que ele nem sabia quem estava_ dando uns amassos_ nele."

"O Wade não é esse idiota que você está falando" ela se apressou em defendê-lo.

"É Wade agora" ele bufou, indignado. O clima pueril se dissipou rapidamente. "Pro seu governo, o _Wade_ nem sabe o que se passa ao redor dele na maior parte do tempo."

Vampira segurou a respiração e sentiu o rosto enrubescer enquanto lutava para não responder. Sua motivação para ter beijado seu colega de equipe, Wade Wilson, fora um laço sincero. Obviamente não era amor, mas sim um carinho que poderia ter crescido e se tornado algo mais, caso a situação fosse outra. Portanto, ouvir Remy debochar do seu antigo colega, do seu amigo, foi exasperante. Ela havia conhecido uma parte dele que poucas pessoas haviam visto. Genuinamente magoada, Vampira conseguiu refrear uma resposta que resultaria em discussão. Mas Remy não havia terminado.

"Você tem um gosto estranho para homem" ele resmungou.

"O que isso diz sobre você?"

"Que eu sou a exceção, o único que você acertou" ele disse, a encarando nos olhos.

Foi Vampira quem desviou primeiro. "Não seja tão cheio de si."

Mas ele não conseguiria fingir que era apenas brincadeira. Saber que mais uma vez Vampira convenientemente relevara os atos brutais de um assassino enquanto os seus pecados ainda eram jogados na sua cara doía mais que a maior dor física que ele já sentira. Foi essa dor que motivou suas próximas palavras. "Decerto sou o único da sua lista que não é um assassino."

Isso fez com que ela se calasse. As palavras dele a atingiram como um soco. Ela sentiu os olhos arderem e engoliu em seco. Contra este argumento não havia uma resposta racional.

Em silêncio eles fizeram o restante do caminho até _Paraíso_.

* * *

Uma mulher formalmente vestida em tons de bege, com cabelos louros curtos, veio recebê-los prontamente, assim que os dois desceram as escadas do jato. "Vocês devem ser a Anna e o Remy. Sou a Dr. Grand. Espero que o voo tenha sido agradável."

"Foi" Vampira tentou mentir após um momento de hesitação. Gambit apenas bufou.

Os olhos da doutora se estreitaram. "Vocês estão no lugar certo para lidar com essa tensão que sinto entre vocês" ela disse em uma voz profissional e monótona. "Aqui é literalmente um paraíso. Vamos começar hoje mesmo, após vocês terem se acomodado no seu quarto."

"Quarto?" Vampira perguntou, sentindo a irritação aumentar. "Você não quis dizer quartos, no plural?"

"Desculpe, esperamos que os casais tenham experiências imersivas" ela respondeu, com um tom de quem ouvia aquela pergunta a cada novo casal que chegava. "Tenho certeza de que vão achar as acomodações muito confortáveis" ela apontou longe para o bangalô onde eles ficariam. "Espero vocês na próxima meia hora."

Gambit e Vampira trocaram olhares contrafeitos e se dirigiram para o bangalô sobre o mar, puxando cada um uma mala de viagem.

"Ela não estava brincando" Vampira exclamou ao adentrar o quarto espaçoso.

Debaixo dos seus pés havia duas aberturas de vidro, através das quais era possível ver o mar. À esquerda havia uma enorme cama de dossel enfeitada com pétalas de rosas. Sobre a cama, uma bandeja com champanhe e uvas. Criados-mudos com abajures de cada lado da cama e um sofá solitário ao lado direito.

"Incrível. Será que dá tempo pra um mergulho?" Gambit perguntou, sentindo o efeito relaxante que o lugar proporcionava.

"Acho que não" ela respondeu; sua voz ainda não recuperara a naturalidade. "Ela disse pra gente ir ao prédio central assim que terminasse de se acomodar."

Eles deixaram as malas para desfazer mais tarde. Gambit puxou a dele para perto do sofá. "Pode ficar com a cama" disse. "O sofá parece confortável."

Claramente era mentira – Remy era alto demais para um sofá de dois lugares –, mas Vampira não o contradisse. Não era algo com o que queria ocupar os pensamentos naquele momento. Havia muito mais com o que se preocupar, o que incluía sua missão.

Eles deram um passo para fora da entrada ao ouvir uma voz alegre. "E aí, vizinho! Bem-vindos ao paraíso."

"Simpático" ela cochichou.

"Demais."

O casal do bangalô ao lado se jogou na água e nadou em direção a eles.

"Sou a Janine," disse a moça de cabelos escuros e olhos que brilhavam vermelho. "este é o Theo."

"Sou o Remy, esta é a Vampira."

"Desculpe por sermos tão diretos" disse o homem negro com orelhas de elfo. "A Janine sempre faz questão de conhecer os vizinhos. Lá em casa vem junto com bolo caseiro. Aqui é gritar da escada."

"Imagina," disse Vampira, dando um sorriso "é um prazer conhecê-los."

"_Absolument_. A gente pode sair pra tomar uns drinks mais tarde?" Gambit propôs.

"Era o que íamos sugerir" respondeu o outro homem.

A mulher concordou. "Podemos mostrar o lugar pra vocês. Estamos aqui há seis dias. É maravilhoso."

Após um pouco mais de conversa fiada, o casal nadou de volta para o seu bangalô.

O rosto de Remy, então simpático, se tornou sério. "Controle mental?" sugeriu quando o casal não podia mais ouvi-los.

"Não importa o que seja, não é normal. Ninguém é tão feliz assim" ela disse em tom rabugento, quase invejoso.

Remy voltou o rosto contorcido na direção dela. "Você é tão cínica assim, Vampira?"

"Você sabe o que eu quis dizer" ela se defendeu, internamente aliviada pelos óculos de sol dele, pois assim não precisaria enfrentar aqueles olhos. "É melhor a gente ir" ela disse enquanto ajeitava as luvas que subiam acima dos cotovelos. "Parece que é uma andada da praia até a central."

Eles seguiram pela praia até onde eram esperados, vestidos como estavam. Gambit de camisa de manga curta e calção e Vampira com um vestido verde curto e sem mangas que precisava ser complementado com luvas longas e botas altas.

Caminharam lado a lado em silêncio por longos minutos. Gambit retirou os óculos escuros e, com as mãos nos bolsos, os seus olhos acompanhavam os movimentos dos próprios pés. Era estranho para Vampira vê-lo com a cabeça baixa e os ombros levemente caídos; não combinava com ele. O silêncio dele fazia com que ela se sentisse responsável pelo clima melancólico. Ao perceber que estavam a poucos metros do destino, Vampira parou de repente e tomou coragem para falar, temendo que não tivesse outra chance.

"Remy..." ela disse, fraca. Ele também parou e virou o rosto levemente na direção dela. "O que quer que aconteça lá dentro... o que quer que seja revelado nessa _sessão de terapia_..."

"Não diga isso."

Ela sentiu que ia se despedaçar. "Isso o quê?"

"Eu não sei" ele respondeu, dando de ombros; conseguiu manter a voz neutra. "Qualquer coisa sobre estarmos quebrados, sobre não ter conserto. Você fica repetindo isso pra mim, Vampira. Parece que repetiu isso nossa vida inteira."

"Mas não é assim que você também se sente?" foi sua pergunta-resposta defensiva. "Não se sente quebrado? A nossa bagagem parece pesada demais até pra mim, e eu consigo literalmente levantar montanhas" ela soltou uma risadinha sem graça e finalmente voltou o rosto na direção dele.

Ela não precisava lhe dizer o quanto pesava. "Não sei, não, _chère_. É pesada, mas eu nunca pensei em deixar cair. Mas confesso que está difícil carregar sozinho."

"Sozinho?" ela ecoou com a voz fraca. O esforço que fazia para se manter inteira parecia estar drenando toda a sua energia. Talvez fosse assim que quem ela tocava se sentia.

"Você parou de carregar há muito tempo" ele afirmou gravemente ao se virar para encará-la; sua voz caiu algumas oitavas. "E eu não tenho superforça."

"Então por que você só não larga?" ela sugeriu, como se fosse simples. Será que era tão patética em desejar ouvir a resposta dele, mesmo achando que seu relacionamento estava fadado ao fracasso?

Ele segurou uma risada irônica. Será que não era evidente? "Você sabe por quê" os dedos dele coçaram para lhe tocar o rosto. "Talvez... bem, sei que não estamos aqui por nós, mas pode ser que este lugar nos ajude de alguma forma. Olhe em volta" ele disse, suavizando a voz enquanto segurava a mão enluvada dela e lhe oferecia um sorriso sincero, desejando acreditar nas próprias palavras. "Isso aqui é um paraíso. Como as coisas não vão melhorar num lugar como este? Não podemos curtir nem um pouco? Pode não ser a missão mais fácil ou a melhor que já tivemos, mas poderia ser pior, não acha?"

Ela retribuiu o sorriso dele. "Você é irritantemente persuasivo, Remy."

"Deve ser o meu charme" ele respondeu com um sorriso cafajeste sobre o rosto.

"Você quer dizer lábia?" ela provocou. Soltou a mão dele, por teimosia, para ignorar o fato do frio na barriga que o toque dele causava... ainda causava.

Deram lado a lado os passos que faltavam até a entrada da central. Foram recebidos por uma secretária de sorriso plástico e guiados até uma sala. "Deitem-se, por favor" disse a secretária. "Existem testes pelos quais vocês precisam passar antes de começarem a terapia de casais."

"Que testes?" Vampira perguntou, desconfiava.

A moça hesitou por alguns instantes, como se escolhesse as palavras. "Testes de laboratório" e o sorriso plástico estava de volta.

"Pra quê?" foi a vez de Gambit perguntar.

"É corriqueiro" ela respondeu, evasivamente. "Não vai doer nada" e sem mais, se retirou.

"É impressão minha ou ela enfatizou demais a parte do não doer" ele gracejou, deitando-se em uma das macas.

Vampira, por sua vez, hesitou. "Você acha seguro?"

"Faz parte do procedimento, _non_? Pode ser que substitua os telepatas."

Vampira titubeou mais um pouco e se deitou na outra maca. "Nesse caso, eu preferia não ter a minha cabeça escaneada."

Assim que os dois estavam confortáveis, seus pulsos, pernas e troncos foram atados automaticamente.

Ela lançou um olhar irritado na direção dele. "O que você estava dizendo mesmo?" perguntou retoricamente. Se ela não tivesse deixado a guarda baixar, nada disso teria acontecido. "Por que eu te dou ouvidos?"

Gambit fez uma careta de contrariado. "Deixa rolar, Vampira. Se eu achar que estamos mesmo em perigo, tiro a gente daqui rapidinho."

Vampira bufou, mas fez como ele disse. Afinal, se achasse que estavam correndo perigo real, teria tentado usar sua superforça para romper as amarras.

Eles aguardaram.

**XxXxX**


	2. Capítulo segundo

**xXxXx**

**H**avia uma expressão de leve divertimento no rosto da doutora enquanto ela assistia ao casal se sentar à sua frente, cada um em uma extremidade do sofá.

"Novamente, peço desculpas pelos testes de laboratório" disse a dra. "Mapear os padrões cerebrais de cada paciente faz parte do procedimento. Em outras palavras, é como um mapa rodoviário. Achamos que melhora o processo terapêutico."

"Não vi nada a respeito disso nas letras miúdas" Gambit debochou enquanto massageava os punhos doloridos onde as amarras haviam sido presas com força desnecessária.

"Garanto que há menção," a mulher retrucou "mas peço desculpas por terem sido pegos de surpresa."

Vampira cruzou os braços e as pernas, contrafeita. "Deve estar no mesmo parágrafo da cláusula sobre 'dividir o quarto.'"

"Sinto muito" disse a dra. automaticamente, com prancheta e caneta em mãos. "O quarto não está do seu agrado?"

"Está ótimo" os dois responderam em uníssono; podia-se notar o tom de irritação crescendo em suas vozes, deixando transparecer que o último lugar onde gostariam de estar era em uma sessão de terapia para casais.

A dra. prosseguiu sem se intimidar. "Como devem saber, isto aqui trata-se de terapia intensiva. Como tal, gostamos de mergulhar diretamente no problema. Não temos o luxo de ter tempo de sobra, então se um de vocês puder começar..." deixou a voz morrer à espera de iniciativa. Seu olhar, entretanto, não era exatamente encorajador, e sim exigente.

Contudo, nenhum dos dois quis ser o primeiro a falar. Havia tanta mágoa reprimida que, se eles soltassem tudo de uma vez, seria como uma enchente. Sem falar que não estavam confortáveis com o prospecto de reabrir cicatrizes profundas. Havia assuntos sobre os quais eles nunca haviam conversado, o que permitiu que seu ressentimento seguisse crescendo e se aprofundando. A missão foi brevemente esquecida à medida em que os dois mergulhavam nas próprias lembranças, no não-dito, no que havia ficado engasgado em suas gargantas.

Então, após um minuto de quietude e teimosia, ao mesmo tempo, eles despejaram tudo o que havia sido guardado, desde o início.

Seu primeiro encontro já havia dado errado.

_Após Genosha e Fabian Cortez, Gambit se juntou aos X-Men na mansão X. Nos seus planos seria por pouco tempo, até convencer Tempestade a ir embora com ele. De qualquer forma, curtiria seu tempo com os X-Men, portanto não hesitou em se juntar a Wolverine, Vampira e Jubileu em uma partida de basquete sem poderes. Jubileu e ele estavam vencendo quando Vampira o acusou de estar trapaceando, o que ele obviamente estava fazendo. Perdendo a paciência, Vampira arremessou a bola contra ele, o que o fez perder o fôlego, e a sutileza. Energizando a bola, ele a jogou contra Vampira. O impacto a fez voar por mais de vinte metros e atravessar uma janela de vidro._

_Gambit correu até ela, a levantou nos braços e a convidou para uma noite romântica. A resposta dela foi um soco na cara e o discurso de que não poderia tocá-lo sem machucá-lo. Mas Gambit não era do tipo que desistia. _

"_Adoro um desafio" foram as suas palavras. _

_Vampira, então, mudou de tática e aceitou. Iria mostra-lhe o quão ridícula era aquela ideia. Iria esmagar o ego gigantesco dele, mostrar que não estava afetada pelo seu charme e palavras doces. Fingiu que ser considerada um desafio não a magoou. Fingiu não saber que Gambit estava apenas interessado em conquistar a garota que não lhe dava bola, a garota intocável. _

_Primeiro, ela o fez esperar enquanto se aprontava. _

"_Cadê aquela garota?" Gambit resmungava pouco antes de Vampira chegar. Estava à sua espera na sua moto, fumando. "Ela vai aprender que eu não fico esperan—" seus resmungos cessaram ao vê-la. "Tudo isso para mim, _chère_?"_

_Com seu vestido vermelho longo, que, por mais que cobrisse cada centímetro do seu corpo, salvo o rosto, se moldava ao seu corpo e curvas. Com o cabelo e maquiagem em conjunto com o vestido, Vampira estava estonteante. Sorriu por dentro ao notar que o surpreendera de fato._

"_Bem que você queria" ela respondeu, apreciando em como os olhos dele percorriam o seu corpo. "Preciso estar bem arrumada para ir à cidade. Vai que encontro um cavalheiro de verdade no restaurante" ela provocou. Gambit, em jaqueta e jeans, não parecia estar vestido para um lugar com regras de vestimentas. _

_Para o desagrado de Gambit, alguns dos X-Men anunciaram que iriam junto, como se Vampira realmente precisasse de escolta e proteção. "Há coisas que prefiro não fazer em grupo" ele disse, com um tom que sempre parecia causar duplo sentido, assim que ela pulou na garupa da moto. Ele sorriu maliciosamente e Vampira entendeu o que ele planejava. _

"_Acha mesmo que vai conseguir despistá-los?" ela perguntou após alguns minutos, olhando por sobre o ombro e ainda avistando o jipe no seu encalço. O sorriso no rosto mostrava que estava se divertindo, apesar de continuar negando. _

_De qualquer forma, sua primeira tentativa de encontro havia sido um fracasso. Eles foram atacados no caminho e Gambit teve sua moto destruída._

_Vampira novamente fingira não se importar com o fato de Gambit ter lamentado mais a perda de sua moto, do que se preocupado com sua integridade física. "Não finja que está preocupado comigo, Gambit" ela retrucou quando ele chamou pelo seu nome após a explosão do veículo. _

"Foi um prenúncio de que nada nunca seria fácil para nós dois" Gambit disse. Vampira se viu forçada a concordar. A segunda tentativa também fora malsucedida.

_As roupas ridículas _à la_ Daisy Duke que ela usou para provocá-lo no dia seguinte surtiram o efeito desejado. Ela preparou um piquenique, esperando que o banho de água fria fizesse Gambit perder a arrogância, mas o _Cajun_ não deixaria de tentar tocá-la tão facilmente. Mesmo dias mais tarde, Vampira ainda sentia o rosto corar ao se lembrar do olhar de interesse de Gambit. Quando ele lentamente aproximou os dedos da pele dela, Vampira saiu em disparada. _

"_Você sabe que posso absorver você mesmo com o toque mais leve" ela alertou, segurando o riso enquanto corria dele. "Eu não preciso de você na minha cabeça o dia todo."_

"_E como isso seria diferente de agora?" ele retrucou, rindo._

_Ela imaginou como seria perfeito se ele a alcançasse, a deitasse no chão e a beijasse. Mesmo sabendo que não poderia acontecer era um pensamento que fazia sua barriga gelar de prazer. De qualquer forma, eles nunca saberiam como teria sido o desfecho, já que encontraram com Bishop no caminho. Este não confiava em Gambit e os dois acabaram brigando, o que resultou em Vampira sendo arremessada no rio e levando uma tortada na cara. Teria terminado em gargalhadas, caso Bella Donna não tivesse surgido. _

"Você não me contou que era casado" Vampira disparou "e não pretendia me contar se a sua ex-mulher não tivesse literalmente batido a nossa porta."

Gambit bufou da acusação pífia. Eles se conheciam há apenas uma semana. E por mais que estivesse interessado nela, até mesmo encantado por ela, não havia por que contar sobre seu casamento fracassado. Se Vampira queria acusá-lo, então Gambit também teria algumas coisas a dizer.

"Você foi embora, Vampira, me abandonou em coma, em um coma que você causou, sem saber se eu sobreviveria."

"Eu não forcei você a me tocar. Nós nos beijamos porque achávamos que não teríamos outra chance!"

"Não foi nosso primeiro beijo e você sabe disso."

"Foi, sim!" ela esbravejou.

"E meses depois" ele continuou "você voltou com o Joseph, aquele remendo falsificado de mestre do magnetismo."

"Nada aconteceu entre nós" ela gritou de volta para ele. "Joseph estava apaixonado por mim. Até mesmo encontrou um jeito de poder me tocar, mas eu não pude. Eu queria apenas você. E enquanto isso você choramingava pelos cantos com pena de si mesmo, achando que abrir mão de mim era a decisão correta quando só serviu para me magoar" ela parou por um instante para recuperar o fôlego. "Nada aconteceu entre nós dois" ela repetiu com a voz repentinamente fraca. Sentiu-se cansada; queria acabar com aquela discussão, porém o olhar indescritível com o qual Gambit a encarava fez o seu sangue ferver. "Não dá pra dizer o mesmo de você e da Tempestade" ela cuspiu as palavras em uma tentativa um tanto patética de evitar que ele rebatesse. A última coisa que desejava naquele momento era se lembrar de Joseph e daquele momento tão difícil entre ela e Gambit.

Ele parou por dois segundos, aturdido pelas palavras dela. Não acreditava que Vampira estava envolvendo a amiga deles naquele joguinho bobo de ciúmes. O beijo que ele trocara com Tempestade havia sido no momento mais forte de seu relacionamento com Vampira, quando viviam juntos, sem poderes. Tempestade estava se sentindo vulnerável quando o beijou. Havia sido como beijar uma irmã. "Ororo e eu sempre fomos amigos próximos. Mesmo no início nós nunca fomos pra cama. Foi em um momento estranho que a Ororo me beijou."

"E você retribuiu."

"Se eu não tivesse jogado limpo sobre isso, Vampira, você nem teria ficado sabendo" ela havia virado o rosto para não encará-lo, mas Vampira tinha de saber o quanto o havia magoado. Sua voz se tornou cínica. "Mas é claro que você também joga limpo, afinal, me trocou por aquele velho caquético do Magneto às claras" foi o suficiente para Vampira voltar o rosto para ele, com os olhos molhados. Talvez em outra ocasião, a visão do rosto triste dela o teria desarmado; contudo não naquele momento, não enquanto trocavam acusações. "Não faça essa cara, como se não soubesse o quanto isso me machucou."

Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas sua voz não saiu. As palavras dele foram um soco. A ira tomou conta dela. Vampira não permitiria que Gambit se fizesse de vítima como se nunca a tivesse magoado também. No calor da briga, muito vinha à tona. "Quantas vezes você ficou com outras mulheres e esqueceu muito bem esse machucado."

"Eu nunca traí você" sua voz se tornou ainda mais grave. "E não foi por falta de oportunidade. Enquanto estávamos juntos, sempre fui fiel a você, Vampira. Mesmo quando não podia tocar você... amargurei em um celibato forçado porque eu queria apenas você."

A intensidade das palavras dele quase a desarmou, contudo Vampira não poderia mais permanecer calada; havia mais para desenterrar. "Engraçado que quando tivemos a chance de viver juntos você hesitou" isso o calou por tempo o suficiente para ela disparar: "O Vargas teria te matado se eu tivesse ido embora como você me mandou fazer" ela sentiu a voz embargar e os olhos marejarem à medida que as lembranças voltavam a ela de uma vez.

_Três anos antes, devido aos seus poderes, Gambit havia sido capturado por forças alienígenas e usado como conduíte de um raio de energia que abriu um portal para a dimensão de seus captores, cujos planos era invasão. Durante dias, Vampira e o restante da equipe lutaram para tirar Gambit de sua prisão, mas falharam. _

_Após muita luta, o lugar onde Gambit estava preso, no chão pelos pés e mãos, começou a colapsar quando ele usou suas últimas forças para derrubar um dos pilares. Gambit havia chegado à conclusão de que não sobreviveria e escolheu morrer como o herói que tanto relutara ser. Vampira, entretanto, tinha outra ideia. Indestrutível, ela chegou até ele e impediu que fosse atingido pelos escombros. Percebendo que o campo de força que até então os havia impedido de se aproximar de Gambit havia caído, Vampira usou toda a sua força para libertá-lo, todavia acabou presa com ele. Sentiu a dor que ele havia sentido durante dias, com o coração em frangalhos. Gambit pediu, implorou para que ela se salvasse._

"_Vá embora daqui" ele bradou "antes que fique presa."_

_Ela chacoalhou a cabeça negativamente. Certa vez, quando seus papéis haviam sido invertidos, e era ela quem implorou para que ele fugisse e se salvasse, Gambit lhe dissera: "Será que você não entende, garota? Sem você, não há muito mais pelo que viver." _

_Ela sentia o mesmo. "Fiquei presa no momento em que colocaram a sua vida em risco" ela retrucou. _

_Gambit gritava "Não" repetidas vezes ao perceber que era tarde demais, que a mulher que ele amava iria morrer junto com ele. _

"_Sim!" ela bradou enquanto tornava o seu corpo um escudo para protegê-lo. "Enquanto eu viver, você não morre. É simples assim" e enquanto o vilão se aproximava empunhando uma espada, enquanto ela via o momento derradeiro chegar sem conseguir se libertar, Vampira ainda teve forças para dizer, seguramente: "Nós estamos juntos nessa!" antes de serem empalados. Perderam a consciência enquanto seu sangue quente vertia pelo chão. _

"Você deveria ter me deixado morrer, Vampira. Eu estava em paz," ele disse com a voz baixa e fraca, assim que seus olhos voltaram a ter foco, pois também havia se perdido em tantas lembranças. "eu disse que queria morrer. Mas você não respeitou a minha decisão."

A espadada teria sido fatal caso Vampira não tivesse literalmente trazido Gambit de volta dos portões da morte.

_Mesmo também estando à beira da morte, Vampira foi atrás de Gambit. Com um empurrãozinho de Jean, ela seguiu pelo plano astral para encontrá-lo._

_Gambit caminhava por um jardim lindo de uma mansão em meio a efígies angelicais. Vampira pulou por sobre o portão e correu na direção dele. _

"_É você, Vampira?" ele perguntou ao se voltar para trás. Havia algo de estranho na sua voz, uma calma peculiar e contemplativa. "Você me deixou esperando, _chère_. Achei que talvez pudéssemos viajar juntos."_

"_Nós vamos _voltar_ juntos!" ela disse enquanto continuava a correr aos tropeços, sem conseguir alcançá-lo. _

_No mundo real seu corpo convulsionava. Wolverine tentava segurá-la. "Pelo o amor de Deus, Vampira, pare com isso!" ele implorava. "Você não pode ajudá-lo mais. Só está se matando" mas ela ignorava a sua voz._

_Gambit continuava a se afastar dela._ _"Não me dê as costas, _Cajun_!"_

"_Olhe a luz, Vampira. É linda. É pura. É o lar."_

"_Não vá embora!" ela berrou em desespero e finalmente conseguiu alcançá-lo. Agarrou-o pela lapela e o puxou para um beijo. "Não vou deixar você ir."_

_Ele retribuiu o seu beijo, que tanto parecia real. "Não seja boba, Vampira. A minha hora chegou."_

"_Não!" _

"_Estou em paz, Vampira" ele cochichou ao seu ouvido. _

"_Não!" ela continuava a repetir. "Eu te amo, Remy."_

_Ele a segurou pelos ombros e a olhou nos olhos. "Não torne isso mais difícil. Eu salvei o mundo. É o melhor jeito de partir, você sabe que estou certo. Eu também te amo."_

_Ela sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto. Ele flutuava em direção à luz. "Não vou deixar você ir" ela o puxava para baixo, usava todo o peso do corpo para fazê-lo descer. "Você não vai nos abandonar tão fácil. Você não tem o direito de desistir antes de termos uma chance decente de começar" ele ia cada vez mais alto e ela não o soltava. _

_Gambit tirou os olhos da luz e olhou para baixo, para o rosto dela. "Por favor, Vampira. Estou em paz. Talvez eu nunca tenha outra chance como esta."_

_Ela balançou a cabeça repetidas vezes. O aperto das suas mãos no braço dele não diminuía. "Nossa história ainda não terminou."_

"_Este é o final feliz."_

"_Eu sou egoísta. Eu quero mais e você também deveria querer." _

_Por fim, despertaram no leito do hospital. _

"Eu salvei a sua vida" ela disse, encarando-o dramaticamente.

"Você nos fez perder os poderes" ele retrucou, pois a ressentiu por isso. Enquanto os poderes dela eram uma maldição, ele amava os seus.

_Ela ter sido responsável por fazê-lo perder os poderes era algo que ele estava achando difícil perdoar. Segava-o de todo o resto, da vida que eles teriam pela frente. Sem os seus poderes ele não seria mais o mesmo. _

_Após terem alta, houve uma comemoração com direito até mesmo a bolo e música. Gambit entrara no clima, se permitira levar pela ocasião; entretanto, assim que se viu sozinho, a melancolia tomou conta. _

_Ele buscou um lugar isolado e mal iluminado no jardim e se sentou com seus pensamentos por companhia. Arremessava cartas e as assistia cair. Em algum momento, sentiu Vampira se aproximar, mas não esboçou nenhuma reação, permaneceu repetindo os mesmos movimentos até que ela o segurou pelo punho. Seus dedos nus de encontro com a pele dele. _

"_Você ficou arremessando cartas a noite toda?" ela perguntou. _

"_Não consigo energizá-las" ele respondeu, sem mudar a posição curvada dos ombros. "Estou vivo, mas os meus poderes se foram."_

_Hesitante, ela se sentou de frente para ele. "Se serve de consolo, Remy... sei como se sente" tentativa, ela se aproximou dele lentamente, se curvando acima dele, passando os dedos por entre os cabelos dele. Seus rostos próximos. "É diferente tocar sem luvas, sem ter medo."_

"_Culpa sua, _chère_, que escolheu ser heroína" ele disse, apático. _

_O seu olhar frio fez com que ela se afastasse e caísse sentada novamente. "Com a sua vida em risco, não havia escolha" engoliu em seco e quando voltou a falar, sua voz havia perdido o tom defensivo. "Eu pensei... já que perdemos o que nos tornava mutantes, talvez seja a nossa chance de começar do zero."_

"_Não dá pra mudar a natureza."_

"_Estamos vivos" ela disse antes de se pôr em pé e tomar as cartas das mãos dele. "Nós decidimos o nosso destino. A não ser... que tenha sido só um jogo. Enquanto não podíamos nos tocar não havia riscos, não havia compromisso real."_

_Ele também se levantou, sentindo o coração amolecer. Já haviam passado deste ponto há tanto tempo. Ele deveria estar mesmo agindo feito um babaca se Vampira achava mesmo que ele diria não à chance de ficar com ela. Sua frustração o estava impedindo de enxergar a chance que tinham nas mãos. "A banda está tocando bem" ele disse com um sorriso, ouvindo a música vindo da festa. "Seria uma pena desperdiçar esse momento."_

"_Nós tivemos nossos momentos, Remy" ela rebateu. "E eles não foram suficientes, me deixaram gananciosa" e sua voz quase se partiu quando ela disse: "Eu quero uma vida inteira."_

"_Tá" ele disse com um sorriso perfeito._

"_Tá?" ela ecoou, perplexa e se deixou tomar pela mão. _

"_Sem promessas por enquanto" ele murmurou, envolvendo o braço ao redor da cintura dela. Não importava o que tinha acontecido no passado, eles iriam começar do zero. "Vamos levar um dia de cada vez e ver aonde nos leva, concorda?"_

"_É um início" ela respondeu, deixando as cartas esparramarem de suas mãos, deixando com que ele a levasse em um beijo. _

_Eles dormiram abraçados nas poucas horas que restavam daquela noite, com os lábios dormentes de tantos beijos. Na manhã seguinte, pularam na moto e partiram. _

"E mesmo você tendo me trazido de volta contra a minha vontade" àquela altura a voz de Gambit havia caído algumas oitavas e se tornado mais calma e comedida. "mesmo você tendo sido responsável pela perda dos meus poderes, eu perdoei você. Eu te amava demais para perder a chance de ter uma vida ao seu lado, mesmo apenas dois anos antes você ter me abandonado para morrer."

Foi o suficiente para Vampira se calar. Ela fungou e forçou as lágrimas a não escorrerem. Ter o seu maior arrependimento do seu relacionamento jogado na cara com palavras tão frias e rancorosas a fez sangrar.

De olhos arregalados, a dra. Grand voltou a falar: "Isso foi... intenso. Que tal começarmos com algo menor. Como foi que vocês dois se conheceram?"

"Essa não" ele bufou.

"É que não concordamos sobre a primeira vez que nos conhecemos" Vampira acrescentou. "É um ponto de irritação."

"Pra você" ele rebateu.

"Bem, não é insensato" disse a dra. "A verdade de cada um é influenciada por suas próprias percepções e memórias. É justo que cada um de vocês tenha uma interpretação diferente do evento."

"Pois é, não é bem isso" Gambit respondeu, com um quê de sarcasmo na voz. "É que não concordamos com qual dos encontros deveria contar como o primeiro."

"Como pode ter havido dois encontros?" a mulher perguntou, confusa.

"Porque quando o Rei das Sombras está envolvido, é imprevisível" Vampira disse.

"Então, tá bom" concordou a dra. "Vampira, será que você pode começar? Me conte sobre o que você considera o seu primeiro encontro."

Vampira respirou fundo antes de começar. "Um mutante psíquico poderoso chamado Rei das Sombras estava tentando dominar o mundo... ou sabe-se lá o quê. Nunca sei ao certo. Ele já tinha dominado a Ilha Muir, e com ela, tinha um monte de X-Men sob o seu controle mental, incluindo o Gambit e eu. Nós vencemos, como sempre. Mas havia sido difícil e a gente estava bem acabado, pra ser honesta. Acho que é isso que controle mental faz. E eu estava ansiosa para encontrar a minha mãe, a Mística. Era um tempo bastante complicado. Além disso, as minhas roupas estavam completamente – alguns diriam que muito especificamente e convenientemente – aos fiapos."

"Ah, me lembro daquela roupa como se fosse ontem" Gambit a interrompeu, com a voz lasciva.

"Claro que sim" ela disse, revirado os olhos. "Agora fica quieto, _Cajun_" e começou a contar a sua versão.

* * *

**Vampira abraçou o próprio corpo ao sentir o arrepio de frio causado pela brisa que vinha do mar. Profundamente perdida em pensamentos, ela não viu Gambit se aproximar até que ele estivesse ao seu lado. Ele avistara a garota solitária e não conseguira dar as costas, muito menos depois da noite anterior. **

"**Vampira, as suas roupas estão um desastre, garota" ele disse. Os dois não haviam sido formalmente apresentados e, ainda assim, ele a chamara pelo nome. Ele se despiu do casaco. "**_**Ici**_**" disse ao deitá-lo sobre os ombros gelados dela. **

"**Gambit?" ela perguntou, surpresa por conhecer o seu nome. Cogitou recusar a gentileza, mas voltou atrás quando sentiu o calor aconchegante da malha. "Obrigada. Acho que você é tipo meu herói" ela disse, com charme, olhando para o sorriso lindo dele, vendo o seu rosto de perto e à luz do dia pela primeira vez, notando o quanto ele era bonito. **

"**Tenho certeza de que um desses idiotas teria oferecido, mas nenhum deles é esperto pra carregar um sobretudo pesado o tempo todo" ele disse ao ajeitar o casaco nos ombros dela. "Um cavalheiro não consegue fazer muito apenas com collant."**

"**Oh, então você é um cavalheiro?" ela provocou, vendo os fios de cabelo castanhos claros da franja dele caírem sobre olhos singulares e hipnotizantes. **

"**Depende pra quem você perguntar" e se demorou antes de dar um passo para trás. "Mas como as suas roupas ficaram aos frangalhos, Vampira? É curioso que isso só tenha acontecido com você."**

"**O pior é que não faço a menor ideia, gatinho" ela respondeu, rindo. "Não faço ideia de muita coisa. E eu preciso encontrar a Mística... você a viu?"**

"_**Non**_**, mas eu ajudo a procurar se você quiser." **

"**Claro. Eu quero, sim" o sorriso dela se alargou. Achou que queria ficar sozinha até perceber o quanto a companhia dele era agradável. "Obrigada, Gambit."**

"**Remy" ele disse descendo os olhos até os dela e os fixando ali. **

"**Remy" ela repetiu, retribuindo o sorriso dele, que fez sua barriga congelar. **

**Os dois caminharam à procura de Mística em meio às rochas na praia até que Gambit partiu o silêncio. **

"**Então..." ele começou com a voz melodiosa "ontem à noite foi—"**

"**Ontem à noite?" ela repetiu, mas não se voltou para ele; sentiu-se repentinamente alarmada, como se houvesse algo para lembrar que ela recusasse. "Desculpa, Remy, tudo desde que vim pra Ilha Muir e o Rei das Sombras me apanhou está meio confuso."**

**Ele abriu um sorriso cafajeste. "Claro, **_**chère**_**. Está uma bagunça na minha cabeça também. Contudo, do que me lembro, a terra se moveu" ele se aproximou dela. "Agora que recuperamos o controle, talvez podemos explorar..."**

"**O quê?" ela se virou assustada ao sentir as mãos dele escorregando pela sua cintura. **

"**Ver se ela se move novamente?" ele disse ao baixar o rosto para beijá-la. **

"**Cuidado!" ela gritou ao se afastar dele. **

**A cara confusa dele foi genuína e impagável. Após a noite anterior ele achou que ela também estaria interessada. Na verdade, ele não via a hora de dar continuidade. "**_**Non**_**?"**

"**A minha pele, Gambit" ela alertou, com a garganta de repente muito seca. Voltou a usar o codinome dele, pois assim seria mais seguro, manteria a distância. "Você não pode me tocar. Se eu fizer contato com a sua pele, vou drenar os seus poderes, as suas memórias. Posso matá-lo se continuar por tempo demais."**

**Gambit fez uma expressão confusa e incrédula. "Não foi um problema ontem à noite, **_**chère**_**."**

"**Espera aí. O quê? Do que você tá falando?"**

"**Ontem à noite. Nós nos tocamos e estou bem."**

"**Peraí" ela sentiu o corpo congelar de medo. "Ah, meu Deus... eu me lembro de alguma coisa... mas tá tudo nevoado... nós não...?" e voltou o rosto para ele na esperança de que ele confirmasse que nada havia acontecido enquanto estavam sendo controlados. **

**Gambit cruzou os braços, sentindo seu orgulho se fragilizar ao ver a expressão de medo e asco no rosto dela. "Nada inapropriado, **_**chère**_**. Me dê um pouco de crédito." **

**Ela soltou um suspiro longo de alívio. "Graças a Deus."**

**A reação dela o contrariou. Não era como se ele a tivesse forçado a qualquer coisa e agora ela o olhava como se ele tivesse sido um erro de uma noitada bêbeda. "Vou tentar não ficar ofendido."**

"**Ofendido?" ela esbravejou. "Vê se presta atenção. Você não me conhece, Gambit, mas eu não aceito isso fácil... por inúmeras razões. Ainda assim" ela caiu em contemplação. "Isso é incrível. Será possível que enquanto eu estava sob o controle do Rei das Sombras ele teve controle sobre os meus poderes? Será que isso pode ser verdade? Quer dizer, meu deus... sabe o que isso significa?"**

"**Controle mental é bom?"**

"**Engraçadinho" ela disse, sem achar graça. Retirou o casaco e arremessou na cara dele. "Valeu pelo sobretudo" disse friamente antes de alçar voo. **

"_**Chère**_**!" Gambit chamou, mas era tarde demais. **

"**Foi mal, Gambit. Mas preciso encontrar o Professor agora mesmo."**

**Ela se afastou dele, no que seria a primeira vez de muitas vezes.**

* * *

"_Oui_" Gambit disse de volta ao presente. "A Vampira conta bem a história, dra. Aquela conversa terminou como tantas outras... com a Vampira fugindo de mim. Mesmo assim, da maneira que ela fala dá pra perceber que alguma coisa aconteceu no dia anterior."

Vampira se pôs em pé. "Já chega por hoje."

A dra. tentou impedir a interrupção. "Como eu disse antes, não dispomos de muito tempo—"

"Não me importo" Vampira rebateu, irredutível. "Isso aqui me deu uma dor de cabeça terrível. Quero voltar para o bangalô. Você vem?" perguntou a ele. Não queria deixar que Gambit falasse mais nada sem ela por perto.

"Vou" ele respondeu após um olhar longo e sugestivo, que a fez se lembrar de que havia trabalho a fazer.

Eles caminharam de volta ao bangalô envoltos em um silêncio opressivo. Uma vez lá dentro, Gambit perscrutou cada centímetro do quarto à procura de algo que pudesse invadir a sua privacidade, desde microfones a câmeras. Não havia nada para encontrar.

"Tá tudo limpo" ele disse. "Vamos ao trabalho."

Vampira assentiu e puxou sua mala para cima da cama. Retirou o uniforme de dentro da mala. Nesse meio tempo, Gambit já havia apanhado o seu próprio uniforme e retirado a camisa quando ela se voltou para ele.

Vampira desviou o olhar. "Dá pra você virar pra lá?" perguntou de forma irritadiça no que pareceu uma ordem.

Gambit lançou um olhar que queria dizer que ela era louca. "Não tem uma parte do seu corpo que eu já não tenha visto nu... ou passado a língua."

Vampira sentiu o rosto corar violentamente como não acontecia há muito tempo. Apenas Gambit era capaz de constrangê-la daquela forma. Era algo que parecia que nunca mudaria. Apanhou a sua roupa e seguiu para o banheiro batendo os pés, não sem antes lançar um olhar furioso na direção dele, que sorriu maliciosamente.

Mas o sorriso sumiu quando ela fechou a porta. Ele se despiu do restante das roupas confortáveis para trajar seu uniforme completo. Vampira se demorou um pouco mais para se aprontar.

"Vamos seguir pelos dutos" ele disse assim que ela deixou o banheiro.

"Tanto faz" foi sua resposta seca. "Você é o ladrão."

* * *

"Remy, a sua mão..." ela se queixou ao sentir a mão dele na sua coxa enquanto rastejavam espremidos no estreito duto de ar do prédio principal.

"Desculpa, _chère_" ele disse com o rosto próximo do dela "Faz tempo—"

"Desde que você fez isso?" ela o interrompeu. "Claro que não."

"Bem, há muito tempo que fiz isso com você, Vampira" a voz calma dele contrastava com a irritada dela.

Ela se afastou quando um pensamento lhe veio à mente. "Me diz que você não escolheu esse jeito só porque é apertado."

"_Non_" ele disse simplesmente ao passar na frente dela. "A porta para o laboratório estava recheada de alarmes e você disse que queria que fosse na surdina, _chère_. Duto de ar pareceu o jeito mais rápido e seguro. Ser apertado é só um bônus. E se você fosse melhor em arrombar fechaduras, Vampira, eu não teria que passar na frente. Parece que é tudo sua culpa."

"Quem ia adivinhar que teria uma fechadura na grade do duto de ar?" ela perguntou retoricamente, sem entrar na brincadeira. "Achei que dava só pra abrir."

"Claro que dá, mas não sem fazer uma barulheira" rapidamente Gambit apanhou os instrumentos para abrir a fechadura.

"Nível altamente suspeito de segurança, não acha? Quer dizer, quem coloca uma fechadura no duto de ar?"

"Alguém esperto já que estamos tentando arrombar" ele disse com um sorrisinho travesso.

"Ha. Ha."

"Mas, _non_, concordo" ele disse, então mais sério. "Tem alguma coisa suspeita neste lugar, _c'est sur_."

"Parece que a gente só está adiando o inevitável" ela disse, contemplativa, tentando entender a confusão da situação. "E mesmo assim..."

Ela parou e Gambit se voltou para ela. "Mesmo assim?"

"Sei que foi só uma sessão com a dra. Grand, mas..." ela deu de ombros, parecendo difícil se expressar. "Você se sente diferente?" perguntou, de repente tímida.

"_Oui_. Eu ia fazer a mesma pergunta."

"Mas não é ruim, né?"

"Nem um pouco. Na verdade, me sinto melhor, mais leve."

"Eu também" ela concordou, baixando os olhos. "E mesmo se a dra. Grand for uma supervilã que vai tentar nos matar e comer nosso cérebro, devo admitir, é melhor do que as sessões com a Emma Frost" e sua voz finalmente se amainou enquanto a lembrança surgia.

"Sem um pingo de dúvidas" ele concordou e voltou a trabalhar.

_Os encontros com a Rainha Branca haviam sido um dos momentos mais obscuros dos dois como casal. Foi o desespero que os fez aceitar aquelas sessões ridículas de terapia. Após terem ido embora sem os poderes e passado algumas poucas semanas na estrada, os dois haviam se instalado em uma cidade praiana chamada Valle Soleada, onde viveram uma vida normal como casal. Haviam sido os melhores meses de suas vidas. Sem restrições, sem poderes, sem missões perigosas. Poderiam ter permanecido para sempre caso o dever não tivesse batido à porta. Com a ajuda da colega X-Men, Sábia, seus poderes foram restaurados, assim como todos os problemas anteriores. Depois disso, foi como se eles tivessem regredido ao ter tudo arrancado à força. _

"Eu preferia" Vampira disse "que você não tivesse me desmentido sobre o nosso 'primeiro encontro'. Não entendo porque você tinha que contar sobre a outra coisa."

"Você quer que eu minta, _chère_? Controle mental ou não, a história que você contou não é da primeira vez que nos conhecemos, e você sabe disso."

"Tá, tá... eu sei" ela finalmente admitiu.

* * *

**O controle mental do Rei das Sombras impulsionou a todos a seguir instintos primevos de violência e paixão febril. No auge de sua ânsia por sucumbir a estes impulsos, eles se encontraram. **

"**Ora, ora, olha só o que encontrei..." disse uma voz feminina cuja rouquidão sensual e sotaque inconfundivelmente sulista chamaram a atenção de Gambit "um canalha procurando encrenca." **

**Ele se voltou para cima e avistou a figura trajada em verde que flutuava imponente sobre sua cabeça. Sua capa esvoaçava ao vento assim como os longos cabelos castanhos ondeados. "Não sei se você me encontrou ou se eu encontrei você, mas tirei a sorte grande" ele disse à medida que energizava o seu cajado e a mantinha distraída com seus olhos demoníacos e sorriso malicioso "Garota, acho que é pra gente estar no mesmo time, no time do Rei das Sombras... mas acho que a gente devia lutar mesmo assim, **_**non**_**? Não sei você, mas estou louco por uma briga boa... com um parceiro à altura." **

**O canto da boca dela se curvou com arrogância. "Não sei de onde você tirou a ideia de que está a minha altura, fofo, mas vou adorar mostrar o quanto você está errado."**

"**Não há nada que Gambit goste mais que um desafio, **_**petite**_**" disse ao mesmo tempo em que lançava o cajado energizado em direção ao rosto dela.**

**Vampira desviou sem esforço, vendo o objeto passar rente ao seu pescoço. "Espero que você tenha mais surpresas do que desperdiçar suas armas" voou na direção dele e lhe desferiu um soco no rosto, que o fez bater as costas na árvore mais próxima. **

**Seu interesse e curiosidade só aumentaram. "**_**D'accord**_**. É disso que estou falando" disse enquanto massageava o queixo dolorido. "Essa **_**femme**_** tem força e estilo de sobra" em movimentos fluidos e repentinos, ele soltou várias cartas contra ela, desenhando um arco de energia cinética no ar. **

**Um sorriso de divertimento perverso surgiu nos lábios dela enquanto se esquivava da saraivada de cartas. "É assim que eu gosto!" ela disse antes de um projetil lhe acertar em cheio no ombro. "Espero que essa explosão não tivesse a intensão de me machucar."**

"_**Non**_**, isso foi apenas um beijo, **_**chère**_**... **_**essa**_** é pra machucar" acrescentou assim que as cartas que haviam ficado presas na árvore atrás dela explodiram, causando uma explosão imensa que a arremessou para a frente. Só que Gambit estava no caminho. Ela o acertou em uma pancada que fez os dois caírem ao chão. Gambit de costas, Vampira por cima dele. **

**Ela se apoiou nas mãos, mas não saiu de cima dele. "Um jeito e tanto de dizer olá, Gambit" ela disse lembrando-se do nome que ele mencionara. **

"**Gosto de causar boa impressão."**

"**Tô vendo" ela respondeu, sentindo os olhos murcharem. **

"_**Chère**_**, fazia tempo que eu não me divertia tanto assim. Preciso saber o seu nome... e espero que você me chame de Remy LeBeau" mais tarde Gambit se perguntaria o que o havia empurrado a soltar o seu nome sem cerimônias. Talvez fosse o controle mental ou a esperança de ouvir o nome dela em troca. **

"**É o nome mais cafajeste que já ouvi na vida, gatinho" ela disse, então acrescentou: "Sou a Vampira" era o seu único nome. **

**Ele soltou uma gargalhada, que a fez se arrepiar. "E você diz que o meu nome é cafajeste, Vampira" ele foi se levantado até estar sentado. Vampira foi para trás, acompanhando os movimentos dele, com cada perna em um lado do corpo dele. Não objetou ao sentir as mãos que envolviam a sua cintura. "Acho que isso é amor" ele disse em seu tom mais sedutor, observando os contornos delicados do rosto dela, que a penumbra não o impediu de notar. **

**Ela sentiu a respiração ficar cada vez mais pesada enquanto a distância entre os seus lábios diminuía. "Não é amor, mas com certeza é alguma coisa."**

**Ao mesmo tempo, eles se jogaram para um beijo. Com uma mão ela puxou a lapela do casaco dele e com a outra deslizou por baixo dos cabelos dele. Ele a puxou para perto enquanto a língua se enlaçava na dela em contornos prazerosos. Gemidos subiram pelas gargantas. Afastaram-se ofegantes para respirar, mas suas bocas se encontrarem novamente e novamente até que o tempo pareceu desaparecer.**

* * *

"_Enfin!_" Gambit exclamou ao conseguir abrir a fechadura. Pulou para dentro da sala e ofereceu a mão para ajudar Vampira a descer.

"Você sabe porque odeio essa lembrança, né?" ela perguntou.

"Não precisa se explicar" ele respondeu. "Você não gosta do fato de que pra mim foi amor à primeira vista... e pra você foi só mais controle mental" então sua voz se tornou jocosa. "Sou muito poderoso. Tudo bem se sentir intimidada."

Vampira bufou. "A única coisa que me intimida é que a sua libido é tão forte que consegue superar controle mental" ela disse segurando a mão dele.

"Você me provoca, Vampira" ele continuo assim que ela estava no chão, de frente para ele. Vampira ergueu os olhos para o rosto dele. "Mas é a prova de que, pra mim, a única coisa que supera controle mental é você."

"Remy... eu... isso é..."

"É a verdade, Vampira."

Sem conseguir mais manter os olhos nos dele, ela baixou o rosto. "Aquelas coisas que eu falei antes... no consultório da Grand. Desculpa se fui cruel."

"Eu também fui, _chère_. Deixa pra lá. Não parece que importa, né?"

"Não, não parece. Está tudo... bem. Mas eu preciso que você saiba que o motivo para eu não gostar daquela memória é porque não era a gente completamente, Remy" ela juntou foças para encará-lo e o tocou no rosto com a mão enluvada. "O Rei das Sombras estava nos manipulando e nós nunca vamos saber até que ponto. Eu não quero que a primeira vez que vi você... a primeira vez que beijei você seja algo que não estava no nosso controle. Não quero que seja corrompido. Tudo o que aconteceu antes, agora e pra sempre, quero que seja só nosso..." e mesmo estando ciente da falta de controle sobre os seus poderes, ela desejou que ele a beijasse, mas seus olhos viam algo atrás dela.

"Vampira. Acho que você vai ter que terminar depois."

Ela girou nos calcanhares e viu quatro silhuetas caminhando na direção deles.

"Pacientes não podem entrar aqui" disse uma delas.

Gambit ergueu os braços em gesto debochado de rendição. "_Mes amis_! Acho que pegamos o caminho errado em Albuquerque."

As quatro silhuetas saíram das sombras lentamente. Agora podiam-se ver que se tratavam de dois homens e duas mulheres. Todos mutantes.

"Acabem com eles" um deles grunhiu antes de todos eles se arremessaram na direção de Gambit e Vampira, que se viram rapidamente cercados. Vampira alçou voo e Gambit apanhou cartas e as carregou com energia cinética. Acertou uma das oponentes no peito, que caiu ao chão, atordoada. Rapidamente Gambit foi atingido no estômago por uma mulher de cabelo loiro e chifres de bode.

Vampira apanhou um dos oponentes pelas pernas e o girou. "Gambit, atrás de você!" gritou antes de arremessá-lo e acertar a mulher que se preparava para investir contra Gambit novamente.

"_Merci_" Gambit disse ao ver os dois caídos no chão. _Falta um_, ele pensou. "Você pegou o cara do fogo?"

Contudo, antes que Vampira pudesse responder, o mutante que permanecia em pé criou uma bola de fogo que aumentou rapidamente de tamanho.

"Aquela coisa cresceu rápido demais" disse Vampira.

"Pro chã—" Gambit tentou dizer, mas foram atingidos antes. A enorme bola de fogo causou uma explosão, que arrebentou a parede atrás deles.

"Ai" Vampira se queixou, lutando para ser pôr em pé. "Vou quebrar a cara desse do fogo."

"Não se eu quebrar a cara dele primeiro" respondeu Gambit, recuperando o fôlego.

"Por que a dra. Grand tem um time com superpoderes e a segurança exagerada?"

"É muito suspeito" ele respondeu assim que conseguiram se colocar em pé e se preparavam para mais uma investida. "Você tá pronta, Vampira? Eles estão voltando."

Só que Vampira olhava para algo atrás deles. "Espera aí... O que é esse lugar?" ela perguntou quando finalmente deu pelos arredores.

Depararam-se com corpos nus e assexuados deitados em mesas de ferro conectadas por fios por todos os lados.

Os dois se entreolharam de olhos arregalados.

Gambit soltou uma risadinha nervosa. "Acho que é o 'inevitável', Vampira."

Não sabiam que estavam sendo vigiados.

**xXxXx**

**N/A:** Espero que tenha gostado dos acréscimos de flashback. Eu viajei no tempo enquanto escrevia esse capítulo =D

Histórias usadas e mencionados nos flashbacks: X-Men #4, #8, #9, #24, #41, Uncanny X-Men #341, #343, #350, X-Men X-Treme #16, #17, #18 e #32.


	3. Capítulo terceiro (P1)

**N/A: **A ideia original era escrever cinco capítulos, mas como a partir do terceiro começou a ficar muito longo, resolvi quebrar em mais capítulos (talvez três dependendo de como for). Este capítulo se passa entre as edições dois e três. Continua de onde a dois parou e termina antes de a três começar. Preenchi o que aconteceu entre essas duas edições e acrescentei mais flashback.

Houve também uma modificação no capítulo um, acrescentei uma cena a mais, que é mencionada neste capítulo. Foi algo diferente, que me fez sair da zona de conforto, tanto que tive de aumentar a classificação etária da história.

Espero que gostem! E, como sempre, todo feedback é muito bem recebido.

**xXxXx**

Imagens fugidias e entrecortadas atravessavam a sua consciência. Retratos reais do passado, algo que se assemelhava a visões de sonhos, e também memórias. Todos se fundindo e perpassando, se misturando, se confundindo, minguando... até que ela finalmente conseguisse abrir os olhos.

Estava deitada de costas sobre algo plano, macio e confortável. Ao forçar os olhos a se focarem, viu a transparência do tecido da cama de dossel, estranha mas familiar. Apercebendo-se de seu corpo, notou que a respiração estava acelerada e curta, e o coração disparado. Ainda assim, não eram sintomas de medo ou adrenalina; aproximava-se mais de serenidade, mesmo que sentisse que havia algo faltando. Virou o rosto para o lado e o viu adormecido.

Sua primeira reação foi um sorriso meio débil, seguido de um enrugar das sobrancelhas quando se lembrou de onde estava, porém não de como havia chegado ali. Vampira se moveu de leve, mas foi o suficiente para acordá-lo. Gambit abriu os olhos lentamente e então espelhou a expressão de confusão do rosto dela.

"Como chegamos aqui?" ele perguntou, entrando em modo de alerta ao se sentar.

Vampira fez o mesmo e encolheu os ombros antes de dizer: "Não lembro" sua voz saiu rouca e grave, assim como a dele. Sentiram na boca seu próprio mau-hálito como se tivessem dormido durantes muitas horas. Gambit pigarreou e apanhou água da moringa sobre o criado-mudo. Bebeu um copo cheio em um gole só e passou para Vampira. Ela imitou o gesto dele, percebendo o quanto estava sedenta.

Gambit se levantou e afastou a cortina de leve. Era de manhã. Olhou ao redor em busca do seu celular após constatar que não estava no bolso do casaco, que, por sua vez, estava jogado ao chão. Por fim, encontrou o aparelho no sofá. "São onze horas. Por que estamos de uniforme? Onde estávamos antes de chegar aqui?" ele perguntou ao se dar conta de que as horas anteriores pareciam como um sonho que à medida em que eles ficavam mais despertos desvanecia em penumbra.

Vampira tentou se agarrar aos fragmentos de memória que se dissolviam. Fechou os olhos apertados como se assim pudesse se lembrar. "Saímos à noite para investigar" disse primeiramente triunfante, mas então a dúvida a engalfinhou.

Gambit concordou com um aceno de cabeça. "_Vrai_. Eu me lembro dessa parte. Saímos para investigar, mas... e depois?" ele andou de um lado para o outro, estalando os dedos. "Encontramos alguma coisa?"

Ainda sentada na cama, cada vez mais encolhida em introspecção, ela chacoalhou a cabeça lentamente. "Não sei."

Gambit perscrutou o redor na tentativa de encontrar alguma pista. Sobre o criado-mudo do lado esquerdo, havia uma garrafa de champanhe vazia e duas taças. Gambit apanhou uma e cheirou. Segurou a garrafa para medir o peso; estava quase vazia.

Vampira seguiu o olhar dele. "Você se sente de ressaca?"

"_Non_. Estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça, mas não parece ressaca. E você?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "A mesma coisa que você."

Os olhos singulares dele iam de um lado para o outro rapidamente enquanto sua mente tentava juntar as peças do quebra-cabeças. O problema era que faltavam peças demais. "A questão é: se fomos trazidos até aqui, então essa garrafa foi plantada para acreditarmos que bebemos e caímos no sono... até porque nada mais poderia ter acontecido" ele acrescentou meio fora de ritmo.

Vampira engoliu em seco e seu olhar desceu. O comentário inoportuno e remendado dele a envolveu em angústia. Será que ele estava novamente despejando a culpa sobre ela ou em seus poderes? Ou será que ele conscientemente não gostaria que algo acontecesse entre eles novamente?

Ela balançou a cabeça tentando se livrar desses pensamentos. Questionar-se em silêncio era algo que fazia antigamente e havia quase conseguido se livrar deste péssimo hábito. Ainda assim, era difícil para ela simplesmente perguntar.

"Talvez tenha sido isso" ela disse, sentindo-se de repente sugestionável. Ergueu os olhos neutros para o rosto dele, que retribuiu o olhar. "Não encontramos nada, voltamos e bebemos. O cansaço e a bebida nos fizeram cair no sono vestidos assim. Você tem alguma outra sugestão?"

"_Non_" ele respondeu, mesmo tendo percebido que a pergunta dela soou desafiadora. "O que você disse faz sentido" ele não tinha certeza de nada àquela altura, e também se sentia sugestionável. Era aquele lugar, ele pensou. Devia ser algo naquele lugar que os tornava dormentes e maleáveis, que os forçava a não se importar. "_Mais_... não me lembro de ter voltado."

Vampira, que havia dobrado as pernas e agora as abraçava contra o peito, ergueu os olhos arregalados para ele, como se pedissem ajuda. Ele fez menção de ir na direção dela, mas abortou a tempo. Estava lutando contra os próprios instintos, pois tudo o que queria era abraçá-la e consolá-la. Quando a ouviu fungar, deixou de resistir, abandonou o orgulho e deu dois passos até a cama, se sentou de frente para ela, com as pernas pendidas para fora da cama.

Ela sentiu o colchão afundar de leve e voltou o olhar na direção do rosto dele. Não encontrou indiferença, porém também não havia complacência. Ele ofereceu um sorriso sem dentes e ela retribuiu. Aquela situação a lembrava demais de como era absorver alguém sem ter controle. Os apagões e confusão de sugar outra vida. O que estavam experimentando agora era ainda mais assustador, pois eram fragmentos de sua própria vida que pareciam sumir. Contraditoriamente, cada minuto que passava a sós com Remy parecia fazer verter lembranças que haviam sido quase esquecidas.

Logo, as indagações sobre a noite anterior pareceram se tornar mais e mais irrelevantes. Em questão de minutos era como se não importassem mais. Foi como se uma névoa densa passasse pelos olhos dos dois.

"Minha barriga está roncando" ela comentou, dando uma risadinha. Relaxou. Espreguiçou-se, fazendo movimentos redondos com o pescoço, que estava duro. "Se importa se eu tomar banho primeiro?"

"_Non_" ele respondeu, com um sorriso, sentindo que seus músculos também haviam relaxado. "Vou mandar trazerem o café da manhã."

Ela sorriu, agora abertamente, mordendo de leve o lábio inferior; levantou e correu para o banheiro. Sentiu os ombros leves e gemeu com satisfação. Escovou os dentes e, com expressão de alívio, se despiu do uniforme. Ligou o chuveiro e deixou água morna escorrer pelo rosto. Poucos minutos mais tarde ouviu batidas na porta. Afastou a cortina e desligou o chuveiro. "Pode entrar" disse.

Gambit colocou a cabeça para dentro. "Você esqueceu de trazer uma toalha."

"Obrigada" ela disse, novamente com um sorriso meio bobo.

Ele entrou e pendurou a toalha para ela, ainda vestindo o uniforme. "Já que estou aqui, você se importa se eu escovar os dentes?"

"Não, tudo bem" ela respondeu com sinceridade, mesmo que houvesse polidez excessiva no seu tom de voz. Fechou a cortina, mas se esqueceu de religar o chuveiro.

"Não é como se nunca tivéssemos dividido o banheiro, não é?" ela o ouviu dizer abafado, com a boca cheia de pasta de dente.

"Verdade" ela respondeu baixinho, com os olhos longe. Ele provavelmente não a ouviu. Dando-se conta de que estava no banho, ela ligou o chuveiro novamente, enfiando a cabeça em água gelada.

Ele enxaguou a boca, e estava prestes a sair quando comentou com a voz saudosa: "Isso aqui traz lembranças" lembranças que vertiam sem aviso, lembranças que não conseguia precisar, mas que eram aconchegantes e inebriantes.

Ela concordou com um resmungo, lembrando-se de forma borrara de quantas vezes eles haviam tomado banho juntos. Inspirou fundo pela boca ao sentir a falta de ar devido à água gelada e ao pensamento concupiscente. Soltou o ar sofregamente enquanto a barriga congelava prazerosamente.

Desligou o chuveiro e sentiu falta do frescor da água, imediatamente se sentindo quente. Apurou os ouvidos para saber se Gambit havia deixado o banheiro, mas ouviu a torneira. Ele, que também havia se perdido em pensamentos semelhantes aos dela, inconscientemente levara as mãos até o rosto e, como se desse por si, sentiu a aspereza da barba de vários dias e decidiu fazê-la, para forçosamente trazer os pensamentos para o presente.

Vampira espremeu o excesso de água dos cabelos e se enrolou na toalha. Gambit, que terminava de fazer a barba, a viu sair, pelo espelho. Ele não usava mais nada na parte de cima, mas teve o bom senso de esperar pela saída dela antes de se despir totalmente.

Sentindo-se meio abobalhada, Vampira se sentou na cama, apanhou outra toalha e secou os cabelos distraidamente. Voltou ao banheiro, cuja porta estava semiaberta. "Remy?" ela chamou meio hesitante e esperou que ele resmungasse em resposta antes de continuar. "O que você acha de a gente dar um mergulho?"

"Ótima ideia" ela o ouviu dizer, com a voz abafada pelo chuveiro.

Ela chacoalhou a cabeça, mesmo que ele não pudesse vê-la. Puxou a sua mala para cima da cama e escolheu um biquíni rosa. Deixou os cabelos terminarem de secar naturalmente ondulados, e apenas os penteou.

Havia acabado de colocar o biquíni e vestia uma saída de praia branca, quase transparente, quando Gambit deixou o banheiro com a toalha em torno da cintura e os cabelos ainda pingando. Ouviram uma batida na porta.

"Pode deixar" ele disse quando Vampira fez menção de ir atender.

Gambit espiou pela janela antes de abrir a porta. A moça que trazia o café da manhã enrubesceu drasticamente com a naturalidade e falta de cerimônia com a qual Gambit atendeu a porta seminu. Era uma ilha paradisíaca, todos estavam acostumados a exibições de roupas de banho, mas o charme que Gambit lançou na direção da moça a fez perder o equilíbrio. Vampira revirou os olhos ao ver a garota ficar sem jeito. Ele era um filho da mãe manipulador que usava seus evidentes atributos físicos para ganhar vantagem, não importando a situação. Havia feito exatamente a mesma coisa com ela, anos atrás, quando se juntou aos X-Men. A pior parte era que sempre funcionava.

"Você precisava mesmo ser tão simpático com a coitada da moça?" Vampira perguntou à guisa de reprovação assim que ele fechou a porta.

Gambit fez uma cara exagerada de inocência. "Eu sou simpático."

"Claro que é" ela debochou tirando a bandeja das mãos dele.

Ele vestiu uma sunga ainda com a toalha amarrada na cintura antes de se juntar a ela na cama. "Está com ciúmes, Vampirinha?"

"Bem que você queria" mas havia divertimento na voz dela.

Gambit sorriu de maneira cafajeste, que Vampira ignorou. Focou-se na comida à frente. A bandeja enorme continha café, sucos, cereais, torradas e muitas variedades de fruta. Estas últimas perfeitas para o clima quente.

Ele apanhou um pedaço suculento de kiwi e levou até a boca dela. Era sua fruta predileta.

"Adoro isso" ela disse com prazer.

"Eu sei" ele murmurou.

Eles comeram em silêncio, envolvidos por uma noção nostálgica e impiedosa do quão semelhante aquela cena era à vida que uma vez tiveram. Quantas vezes ele havia descido para preparar o café da manhã enquanto ela ainda dormia e o trazido até a cama, na qual eles passavam o dia agarrados nos braços um do outro.

Vampira se levantou e abriu a cortina e a janela, deixando o calor entrar. Respirou profundamente se deleitando. "Adoro o cheiro do mar assim de manhã."

"Faz lembrar Valle Soleada" ele comentou.

Ela se voltou para ele, que olhava para baixo e mastigava lentamente. "Faz" repetiu contemplativa.

Ele se levantou de repente, espreguiçando-se. "Que tal aquele mergulho?" sugeriu animadamente, para disfarçar a melancolia. Café da manhã mágico e romântico pareceu insuportável para ele.

"Daqui a pouco" respondeu. Através da janela, assistiu-o desaparecer em um mergulho. Ela fechou as cortinas com mais força que o necessário e buscou algo para tirar sua cabeça dali. Desta forma, apanhou o celular, quase esquecido na gaveta do criado-mudo, e resolveu anotar tudo o que pudesse se lembrar daquele lugar. Não demorou para se cansar de digitar com os polegares, mas só parou quando ouviu a voz de Gambit.

"Olha quem eu achei" anunciou à porta.

Janine e Theo vieram logo atrás. Cumprimentaram Vampira com a alegria habitual. "Estamos indo ver a dra. Grand, mas a gente podia sair mais tarde. Vocês topam?" disse Theo.

"Por mim tudo bem. E por você, _chérie_?"

"Acho uma ótima ideia" ela respondeu, com um sorriso acolhedor, notando surpresa que havia perdido o sarcasmo ao falar com aquele casal insuportavelmente feliz.

"Nós passamos no bangalô de vocês mais tarde" confirmou Janine, antes do casal se retirar.

"Me passa uma toalha, _chére_?"

"Agora que você já molhou todo o chão?" ela provocou.

"_Merci_" ele sorriu em resposta quando ela lhe entregou a toalha e sibilou ao passá-la nos ombros. "Me esqueci do protetor solar. Acho que me queimei."

"Você mal ficou dez minutos lá fora" ela disse ao se aproximar sorrindo. "Tá vermelho" ela quase o tocou, mas lembrou-se da falta de controle e se conteve; cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

"Sério?" ele perguntou, se contorcendo para ver o ombro. "Nem tinha sentido" apanhou protetor solar da mala. "Quer vir comigo?"

"A água está quentinha?"

"Está maravilhosa" afirmou enquanto passava a loção esbranquiçada, que ia sumindo, no braço direito.

Ela foi ao banheiro para usar o espelho para aplicar o protetor e poucos minutos mais tarde eles estavam mergulhando e aproveitando o calor. Passaram a maior parte do tempo nadando separados, mas também curtiram juntos. Apostaram corrida (Vampira venceu; era ótima nadadora), jogaram bola. As horas transcorreram rapidamente.

Em algum momento, Vampira emergiu e alisou o cabelo para trás, retirando-o dos olhos. Sorriu para Remy, que retribuiu com um sorriso largo, com dentes brancos perfeitos. Ela sentiu a barriga gelar como se tivesse voltado no tempo e estivesse sendo alvo daquele sorriso pela primeira vez. E assim como sempre fora, seus instintos a incitaram a fugir.

Ela nadou de volta para a passarela do bangalô e se sentou, apanhou uma garrafa de água trazido. Já estava pela metade e ela terminou de tomar com uma careta; estava morna. É claro que não passava de um pretexto para se afastar de Remy.

Ele nadou na direção dela. "Algum problema, _chère_?"

"O sol forte me deu dor de cabeça" respondeu ao encolher os ombros.

Ele se ergueu e se sentou ao lado dela, afastado o suficiente. "Ele logo vai embora."

"Isso me faz perceber que pulamos o almoço" ela disse ao sorrir na direção dele.

Ele abanou a cabeça, notando que estava faminto. "Estou mesmo com fome. Quer ir jantar?"

"O chuveiro é meu!" ela anunciou ao se levantar e sair correndo. Escorregou perto da porta, o que fez os dois gargalharem.

Quando ela deixou o banheiro, Gambit informou que teriam de ir ver a dra. Grand.

"A gente fala com ela e depois vai direto jantar. O que acha?" ele perguntou ao vê-la decepcionada. Vampira concordou.

Eles vestiram roupas apropriadas para a noite.

"Como estou?" ela perguntou em seu vestido leve, branco e longo, com abertura que deixava a coxa esquerda exposta.

Ele ergueu os olhos do celular. "Linda."

"Alguma coisa importante?" ela perguntou, acenando para o celular.

"A Kitty perguntando como está a missão."

Vampira engoliu em seco, como se estivesse esquecido a missão. "O que você respondeu?"

"Que estamos investigando. Vou apagar as mensagens, por precaução."

"Estranho" ela disse ao olhar pela janela. "O Theo e a Janine disseram que iam passar aqui."

Ele se juntou a ela na janela. "_Vrai_. As luzes do bangalô estão acesas. Ou eles esqueceram ou mudaram de ideia e preferiram ficar sozinhos."

"Eu não os culparia. Está uma noite muito romântica" ela constatou. Gambit concordou em silêncio.

Os dois seguiram apressados para o consultório. Era uma tarefa que queriam terminar logo.

Indo direto ao ponto a dra. Grand pediu para que eles contassem sobre seus relacionamentos anteriores, antes de eles terem se conhecido. Vampira não teve nenhum, e se recusou a contar sobre Cody.

A mulher insistiu. "Na última sessão, você mencionou que Gambit era casado e não foi honesto com você."

Vampira segurou o olhar da mulher. "Nós nos conhecíamos há pouco tempo e não havia nada de romântico entre nós. Remy não tinha obrigação de me contar que era casado."

Notando que Vampira ficou na defensiva, Gambit interpelou. "Vampira sempre foi muito compreensiva com esse fato. Minha ex-esposa surgiu inesperadamente e... morreu logo após. Quer dizer, foi o que pensamos. Acontece que Belladonna foi mantida viva por meios pouco ortodoxos. Estava fraca e em coma. Eu senti que era meu dever ajudá-la. Eu... ainda a amava... ela foi meu amor de infância. Mesmo que àquela altura a tensão física entre mim e a Vampira estivesse insuportável, não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer; não podíamos nos tocar. Estávamos apaixonados, mas... bem, a história é longa e complicada, então, pra encurtar, Vampira ficou cuidando de Belladonna enquanto eu estive fora buscando algo que talvez pudesse tirá-la do coma."

"Remy..." Vampira o interrompeu, com um nó na garganta. A história não era tão e limpa e bonita como Gambit fazia soar. Vampira cometera um crime imperdoável. "Foi por minha causa que ela não se lembrou de você quando acordou."

"Foi uma fatalidade, _chère_."

"Foi minha culpa."

_Deixada sozinha com Belladonna na casa enorme no Quarteirão Francês, onde Gambit esperava ter uma vida ao lado da esposa, Vampira observava a garota em coma, se perguntando como conseguira o amor de Gambit. _

"_Me conta, Belladonna. Você é o sonho de um ladrão?"_

_Contudo, seus devaneios foram logo interrompidos quando Tante Mattie chegou para cuidar da moça._

_A mulher negra aparentando ter pouco mais de cinquenta anos havia sido a figura materna mais próxima que Remy tivera. Tinha um rosto gentil e conversava sem amarras._

"_O Remy sempre foi um pestinha e um arrebatador de corações" lhe contava a mulher como se se conhecessem há anos. Havia orgulho maternal em sua voz. "Mas ele tem um coração de ouro. Me lembro quando conheceu essa florzinha aqui" continuou, apontando para Belladonna. "Ele correu pra mim e disse: 'Tante Mattie, você tem uma poção do amor pra me dar?' e eu respondi: 'Moleque, sou uma curandeira, vai lá e ganhe a garota a sua maneira."_

"_Você é médica então?" perguntou Vampira, o que também serviu como pretexto para interromper a história. _

"_Sou curandeira, menina" respondeu Mattie, com orgulho. "Muito melhor que qualquer um que estudou em faculdades chiques. Tenho visão e toque, Vampira" ela se voltou para Vampira, que estava em pé com os braços cruzados e o rosto duro, e se aproximou. "Não precisa ter poderes especiais para ver que você ama o Remy, não ama?" Vampira sentiu os olhos marejarem e baixou o rosto. "E você está aqui cuidando da mulher dele. Coitadinha."_

"_Eu..." Vampira tentou falar, mas engasgou. Não queria chorar na frente daquela estranha, mas havia tanta compreensão na voz dela, tanta piedade e bondade que Vampira não recusou o abraço maternal. Infelizmente, não demorou para ficar sozinha com Belladonna novamente._

_Não havia conforto ou redenção para Vampira. Ela não conseguia não invejar aquela garota. Linda, rica e mimada. Contudo, o que Vampira realmente invejava nela eram a sua normalidade e o seu amor juvenil. Coisas que Vampira nunca conhecera. _

"_Está sonhando com o Remy e todas as vezes que passaram juntos" ela disse para a jovem inconsciente. "Seria facinho pra mim absorver essas memórias. Só um toque..."_

_Vampira retirou as luvas e aproximou a mão do rosto da garota. _

_Suas mãos conseguiam partir mármore, entortar aço. Ainda assim, ela tremia com a ideia de tocar a pele de porcelana da garota adormecida. O medo a envolveu e Vampira afastou a mão. Sabia que o que desejava, não podia ter. Culpou-se pelo próprio egoísmo. Tocá-la naquelas condições seria imprevisível. _

_Vampira resmungava uma desculpa quando, em um reflexo involuntário, a mão de Belladonna agarrou o punho despido de Vampira._

_Vampira tentou suprimir um grito quando sentiu os sonhos de Belladonna, o seu passado, as suas lembranças por meio das quais ela vivenciou a vida privilegiada da garota. Memórias de uma menina apaixonada por um jovem Remy LeBeau. _

_Vampira se viu perdida e se deixou perder, tentando desesperadamente se agarrar àquelas memórias e torná-las suas. _

_**O quão jovem e carinhoso ele parece enquanto abraça a garota que ama. O olhar dele antes de beijá-la. **_

_Uma vida inteira pelas memórias roubadas. Memórias que nunca poderiam ser suas. _

_Vampira caiu ao chão aos prantos. "Meu Deus, o que foi que eu fiz?"_

_Quando Tante Mattie voltou, Vampira estava olhando para fora da janela como se não estivesse realmente ali. Belladonna convulsionava._

"_O que aconteceu?" a mulher perguntou. "Vampira, me diz o que aconteceu!"_

_Mas era como se Vampira não a ouvisse. Em algum nível ela estava ciente de que o estado da garota era sua culpa, que as lembranças nas quais ela mergulhava não eram suas. Mas era uma noção que passava quase ignorada. _

_**Tudo o que importa são as lembranças do cheiro dele, do seu toque, do seu abraço. Na sua cabeça, é ela quem está nos braços dele. **_

_No fim, Vampira queria contar a Gambit o que havia acontecido, confessar o seu pecado. E ela contou, embora Gambit parecesse não ouvir, se importando apenas com salvar a vida da esposa._

"_Eu te amo."_

_Palavras que nunca havia proferido a ninguém, deslizaram pelos seus lábios. Não houve resposta, não houve sequer compreensão._

_Vampira assistiu, a distância, à Belladonna acordar e não reconhecer Remy; soube imediatamente que era por sua culpa, por seu toque venenoso. Ela viu a decepção nos olhos dele, viu que ele ainda a amava. Foi a pior dor que já sentira._

"_Não me olhe com pena" ele lhe disse, fingindo que não importava. "A vida dela está aqui com a família, e eu não posso mais voltar" sua persona despreocupada voltou e ele a laçou pela cintura. "Nós vencemos. A noite é nossa."_

"_Você ainda a ama, não ama, Remy?" _

"_Uma parte de mim sempre vai amá-la, Vampira, você sabe disso" ele disse enquanto aproximava o rosto do dela, como se ela fosse um prêmio de consolação. "Acho que já passou da hora de nós dois termos um relacionamento sério."_

_Era tudo o que ela queria ouvir, e ainda assim... depois de tudo o que vira, precisava de tempo para pensar. "Não, eu não posso!" e ela saiu voando para longe dele, como tantas outras vezes._

_Gambit a viu ir embora e suspirou enquanto acendia um cigarro. Sabia que era o que merecia. Ele não poderia ter amor reciprocado tampouco esperanças de um futuro melhor. Não era para ser. Não importava que seus sentimentos por Vampira haviam se tornado inescapáveis, eles nunca teriam um final feliz... não com os poderes dela, não com o seu passado._

* * *

Terminada a breve sessão, os dois caminharam em silêncio pela passarela longa que levava à praia, a qual eles teriam de atravessar para chegar ao restaurante. Sentiam-se leves e calmos. Tinham a noção de ter deixado o consultório da dra. Grand, mas de repente não se lembravam mais sobre o que haviam conversado, e na verdade, parecia irrelevante.

Vampira foi a primeira o quebrar o silêncio, mesmo que primeiramente hesitante.

"Faz... faz algum tempo que não conversamos. Como estão as coisas com o Clã? Continua tentando estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo?"

Gambit não respondeu prontamente. Tirou um instante para decidir se o tom dela exprimia repreensão ou preocupação. Optou corretamente pela segunda opção. "Sou tanto ladrão quanto X-Man. Nunca tive muita opção."

Ela meneou a cabeça enquanto aferia um sorriso reconfortante. Quis apertar a mão dele, mas lembrou a tempo que não usava luvas.

"E você?" ele perguntou, relanceando na direção dela.

"O mesmo de sempre. Arriscando a vida... salvando o mundo" ela tentou rir, mas não conseguiu. "Depois de um tempo com os Vingadores, foi bom voltar para casa. Me fez perceber que o meu lugar sempre foi com os X-Men. E ver você de volta também foi... reconfortante."

Ele lhe lançou um sorriso torto e olhar de esguelha. "Mesmo você não exatamente querendo me ver ou passar um tempo comigo?"

Vampira sabia que era brincadeira, mas nunca conseguia não responder com seriedade, não quando havia sentimentos profundos envolvidos. "Não é bem assim, Remy. É que a última vez que saímos foi..."

"Eu sei" ele disse rispidamente.

Ambos queriam deixar aquela memória pungente para trás. Se apenas soubessem da ironia desse desejo.

"De qualquer forma" ela continuou. "É bom ver você de volta com os X-Men, mesmo que seja dividindo o seu tempo. Eles são minha família assim como a sua."

Ele desviou o olhar; sua lealdade para com os X-Men sempre fora um assunto delicado. "Já não tenho tanta certeza."

Vampira parou e esperou que Gambit fizesse o mesmo; ele o fez após dois passos e se voltou para trás. Ela apagou a distância e disse com suavidade, olhando para cima, dentro dos olhos dele. "Você tem amigos nos X-Men. Pessoas que amam você. Nunca se esqueça disso."

"Estamos quase lá" ele disse, tentando engolir o calombo que se formou na garganta. Não era dado a sentimentalismos, contudo ela tocara no seu ponto mais delicado.

Atravessaram a praia e chegaram ao restaurante. Fiel aos seus maneirismos intrínsecos de cavalheirismo, Gambit afastou a cadeira para ela. Fizeram os pedidos e esperaram em silêncio, apenas com tentativas fracassadas de conversa. Não conseguiram simplesmente jogar conversa fora, mas tratar de assuntos delicados e íntimos também era doloroso demais, então conseguiram achar um meio-termo, e dali, a noite avançou.

"Nunca vou entender como você consegue se manter em forma" ele disse ao vê-la com a boca cheia.

Ela fez cara de indignada. "Falou o cara que não consegue comer menos de oito _muffins_ por vez."

"Meu recorde é doze."

Ela revirou os olhos e gargalhou. O resto da noite passou da mesma forma agradável. Fizeram o caminho de volta, conversando sem notar o tempo que voava.

Foi numa noite como aquela que eles conversaram seriamente pela primeira vez, anos antes.

_Após a aparente morte de Belladonna em Nova Orleans, em um momento de vulnerabilidade, Gambit contou à Vampira a sua história de amor proibido com a jovem Belladonna Boudreaux. Foi quando Vampira contou sobre o que sentira por Longshot. Com apenas dezessete anos, ela tivera uma quedinha por Colossus, seu colega de equipe apenas um ano mais velho, porém foi quando Longshot surgiu que seu coração de menina-mulher bateu mais forte. Saía da adolescência, uma adolescência singular e solitária, fingida. O sorriso sedutor e o charme pueril e inocente de Longshot a cativaram. Atualmente ela entendia que fora uma paixonite, pois a maneira que Gambit a fazia sentir era multiplicada por cem comparado a Longshot. Ela estava se apaixonando por Gambit como nunca se apaixonara antes. _

_Menos de uma semana mais tarde, em um dia quente e sem obrigações, Vampira nadava na piscina da mansão, quando Gambit surgiu com uma toalha e disse: "Bela vista." _

_Ela sorriu e flutuou na direção dele. Era espantoso o quanto havia se aproximado dele nas últimas semanas. Ela se sentia confusa e excitada todo a vez que o via. "Isso foi uma afirmação ou uma pergunta?"_

"_Você escolhe" ela pegou a toalha das mãos dele e afastou os olhos. "Velhos hábitos" ele disse para que ela olhasse nos olhos dele novamente. "Não estou flertando. Na verdade, eu queria falar com você sobre os últimos dias. Quando te contei sobre a Belladonna e você me contou como se sente em relação ao Longshot."_

_Sentindo a sinceridade dele, ela também optou por ser sincera: "Olha só, _Cajun_ – Remy. Não sei o que estou sentindo. Não sei o que pode acontecer entre nós—"_

"_Então esperamos pra ver aonde o vento nos leva" ele interpelou com um sorriso largo e lindo._

_Começaram a passar mais tempo juntos desde então. _

_Mas a vida de X-Men tinha um jeito esdrúxulos de colocá-los em situações nas quais pessoas comuns não se encontrariam. _

_Uma dessas situações foi responsável por fazê-los se aproximar ainda mais. Durante uma missão, Vampira ficou temporariamente cega. _

_Gambit queria ajudá-la, mas não estava disposto a se entregar ao que sentia por ela. Em uma noite, frustrada e impotente, Vampira fugiu mais uma vez. Escondeu-se no telhado da mansão, sentindo o vento gelado atravessando os cabelos longos e gelando a pele sensível do rosto. Odiava mergulhar em autocomiseração, mas às vezes era insuportável passar pela vida sozinha. Não podia tocar ou ser tocada e agora não podia enxergar. _

_Nunca se sentiu mais sozinha do que na presença do homem que a intrigava mais do que qualquer outro. _

_Ouviu-o se aproximar quando ele fez um ruído proposital, embora não tivesse sido necessário, pois ela sentiu o cheiro do cigarro dele._

"_Desculpe a intromissão, _chère_," ele disse sem cerimônias, em tom que não combinava com as palavras. "mas de acordo com a Dra. MacTaggert, você ainda está se recuperando dos danos óticos que sofreu. Deveria estar na cama descansando."_

"_Não me diga, Gambit" ela respondeu sarcasticamente. Vinha se habituando a chamá-lo de Remy, mas naquele momento queria que ele se afastasse. "Você está aqui pra bancar o médico?"_

"_Não foi a minha intenção" então sua voz perdeu um pouco da arrogância e se tornou levemente mais sensível. "Mas já que você mencionou—"_

"_Remy..." sua voz estava fraca, parecia implorar "se você sente alguma coisa por mim... qualquer coisa, me deixa em paz" _

"_Engraçado," ele disse com toda a confiança que lhe era natural. Jogou o cigarro fora e se sentou ao lado dela. "meus sentimentos por você são a razão de eu ficar" e esperou até que ela estivesse pronta para falar. _

"_Não é justo" ela se queixou. "De novo terminei machucada lutando contra algum mutante tão patético quanto eu, por um lugar no mundo que não nos quer. Num mundo que nunca terei a chance de encontrar felicidade. Viver como X-Man eu consigo. É o lado pessoal que sempre desmorona" sua voz ia aumentado em intensidade enquanto suas mãos agarraram os próprios cabelos. "Só queria alguém para me abraçar, passar os dedos pelo meu cabelo e me prometer que tudo vai ficar bem, que toda a dor e sofrimento vão valer a pena no final. E, acima de tudo, Remy, eu queria que fosse você" ela disse ao se voltar na direção dele como se pudesse vê-lo por trás dos óculos escuros. Mas não viu o susto que as palavras sinceras causaram nele. "Mas isso não vai acontecer" ela se virou. Sentiu que ele ia deitar a mão sobre o ombro dela e a empurrou violentamente. "Será que você não entende? Não vai acontecer porque não pode acontecer!" seus óculos voaram para longe devido ao movimento brusco e ele encarou os olhos parados e cegos dela. "O meu poder mutante se resume a contenção. Não posso tocar outro ser humano sem o medo de que vou engolir essa pessoa inteira. Eu não tenho controle! Carregar objetos e arremessá-los longe é o seu dom, mas eu não sou um objeto, Gambit. Sou uma mulher. Se você não pode... se não consegue me tratar assim, então vai embora" deitou as palmas das mãos sobre os ouvidos para não ouvir. _

_Gambit foi embora. Se ela não o queria por perto, então ele não ficaria. _

_Pelo restante da noite ele não conseguiu pregar os olhos. As palavras dela ressoavam em sua cabeça como marteladas. Ele nunca a viu como um objeto – claro que tentar conquistá-la era revigorante, mas nunca imaginou que seu comportamento a faria se sentir descartável, pois não havia se colocado no lugar dela. _

_Vampira havia lhe dito, não muito tempo antes, que não sabia o que sentia por ele, e agora, vulnerável, confessava que queria estar com ele, que a única coisa que a impedia eram seus poderes amaldiçoados. Pela primeira vez, Gambit se deu conta de que também queria estar com ela, mesmo que seus poderes fossem um empecilho. E por mais assustador que fosse, ele iria enfrentar. _

_Já era quase de manhã quando voltou e deitou um cobertor sobre os ombros dela. Ela não resistiu. _

"_Vai ficar tudo bem, _chère_" ele murmurou no ouvido dela. _

"_Promete?"_

"_Prometo" e ela se deixou abraçar._

_Daquele momento em diante, ele foi os olhos dela._

"_Você espera mesmo que eu confie em você?" ela perguntou três dias mais tarde, se equilibrando em cima do trampolim da piscina da mansão._

"_Claro" ele respondeu, confiante, assoprando a fumaça do cigarro. "O Fera disse que ainda faltam semanas pra você voltar a enxergar claramente de novo, então achei que ia ter que aprender a depender das pessoas que se importam com você para ajudá-la a se recuperar, Vampira."_

"_Tá, tá, mas me fazer caminhar no trampolim até você dizer pra parar, Remy... não é minha ideia de ajudar a aprender a lidar com essa situação."_

_Inabalável, Gambit continuou suas instruções enquanto fumava. "Primeira regra: confie em quem gosta de você. Agora continue andando. Você tem mais uns dois passos."_

"_Tá bom" ela disse impaciente antes de dar um passo em falso e quase despencar. _

"_Te peguei, _chérie_" ele a agarrou pelos ombros e então a puxou pela cintura. "Regra número dois: você está vulnerável. Não confie em ninguém."_

"_Filho da mãe" ela resmungou. Pôde visualizar o sorriso cafajeste dele. _

_Àquela altura ela admitiu que não haveria volta. _

_Gambit, por outro lado, ainda relutava. Jogava um jogo perigoso. Queria o amor de Vampira sem querer se apaixonar por ela. Queria que ela se declarasse, mas sem querer se comprometer. Um jogo perigoso para ela, mas mais perigoso para ele mesmo._

* * *

"É um jogo perigoso" ela disse, arrancando-o de algum lugar fundo na mente.

"_Quoi_?" ele perguntou distraído. Havia esquecido sobre o que conversavam enquanto caminhavam de volta para o bangalô.

"Deixa pra lá" ela disse revirando os olhos.

A distância, avistaram Theo e Janine, sentados em frente ao seu bangalô.

"E aí, vizinhos?" disse Janine, acenando. "Querem dar uma passadinha aqui?"

"Vocês ficaram de vir aqui" Vampira rebateu.

O casal pareceu confuso. "Quando?"

Gambit e Vampira se entreolharam.

"Não tenho certeza" Vampira respondeu.

"Bom, querem jantar, tomar uma cerveja?" ofereceu Theo.

"Fica pra outra hora. Acabamos de voltar do jantar" respondeu Gambit.

"Fica pra amanhã então."

Gambit e Vampira concordaram e adentraram o quarto. Ponderaram se deveriam sair para investigar, mas acabaram optando por ficar e dormir. Quem sabe poderiam descobrir alguma coisa se acordassem cedo. Senão, esperariam mais um dia. O tempo naquela ilha era tão abstrato que não parecia importar.

Gambit se despiu dos tênis e da camisa leve e se dirigiu para o sofá.

Vampira o observou, culpada. "Você não precisa dormir no sofá, Remy."

"Tudo bem, _chère_, eu não me importo."

"Me sinto mal de você dormir aí. É muito pequeno pra você."

"Eu não me importo. Sei que com os seus poderes não é seguro."

Apagaram as luzes, mas foi difícil dormir.

Após um cochilo leve, Vampira despertou assustada e olhou rapidamente na direção do sofá. Gambit não estava. Olhou para fora da janela e o viu sentado com os pés na água. Foi até ele.

"Falei pra você dormir na cama" disse ao se sentar ao lado dele, longe o suficiente para que não houvesse um acidente, levando em consideração que ela usava _baby doll_ e ele samba-canção.

"Não é culpa do sofá" ele respondeu. "É esse lugar. Faz quantos dias que chegamos aqui?"

Vampira se alarmou ao perceber que não sabia. "Uns três?" chutou.

"Eu também não tenho certeza."

"Minha cabeça está tão leve. Como se eu estivesse flutuando. Será que estamos sendo drogados?"

"_Non_. Duvido. Estou me sentindo assim desde o primeiro dia, antes de comer ou beber qualquer coisa."

"Alguma coisa no ar?" ela sugeriu.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Mirabolante demais. E isso vindo de um fã de James Bond. Estou assim desde que falamos com a Dra. Grand."

Vampira o encarou gravemente quando outro assunto veio à mente. "Remy, você notou que... não sei... quando tento me lembrar de algo específico... é difícil. Como se... me lembro de algumas coisas e outras não. Me lembro de ter chegado aqui, da nossa sessão, de conhecer Theo e Janine, do restaurante... mas o resto é um borrão."

"Eu percebi. Vamos perguntar para a dra. Grand na próxima chance. Se parecer que ela está mentindo, então vamos investigar."

"Eu acho que tive um sonho... sonhei que estávamos em dutos de ar ou algo assim."

"Eu tive o mesmo sonho, mas não pareceu sonho."

Eles se entreolharam, preocupados.

**xXxXx**

**(Fim da parte 1)**

**N/A: **Os quadrinhos mencionadas e usadas neste capítulo foram X-Men #12 e #17, Uncanny X-Men #297 e a primeira aventura solo do Gambit (uma das minhas histórias favoritas. Se você ainda não leu, corre porque essa minissérie vale muito a pena).


End file.
